Rainedrops
by Dark4ever
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the 100 Themes challenge, as well as suggestions from readers. Includes all of my Wardens and Hawkes. Many, many pairings.
1. Assassin

Hikari: So, this "story" is more a collection. The title is me trying to be funny (My first character's name is Raine). There will be shorts in here from each of my characters, though: Silk, the human noble warrior, Briar the elven mage, Savie the dwarf noble warrior (and the only guy .), Eri the dwarf commoner rogue, and Sydony the dalish rogue. Each story should be under four pages in word, though. PLEASE give me suggestions! I will seriously run out of things to do at some point. The only thing is that all smut requests will be in a different "story" so as to keep this one T. Thank you so much for reading!

This first story is what would happen if Zevran kept his loyalty to the Crows.

It happened one very ordinary night at camp. Raine was trying (and failing) to put her tent up. Somehow, one of her tent poles had been removed from her bag, making it impossible to put her tent up. Hoping that one of her comrades would notice and invite her to stay in their tent, she continued to curse and throw her tent around.

"Having problems, hm?"

Raine blanched. She wasn't expecting Zevran to be the one to notice. She was hoping one of the girls would so she didn't have to be in the weird position of sleeping with one of the boys. Well, she'd turned down Zevran before. Hopefully, tonight wouldn't be any different, "One of my poles is gone," she said, leaving it at that.

Zevran laughed. She glanced up at him and noticed he was already in his sleep wear. "Would you like to stay in my tent? I won't try and guilt you into anything, Raine. I promise. No nudity in the tent."

That was way too early. Raine narrowed his eyes, "I'm keeping my dagger on me just in case," she said, shoving her tent back into its bag.

A bit later, Raine crawled into Zevran's tent with him not there, wearing what she normally wore until her armor. She didn't want to change in the tent, for fear of Zevran seeing something she didn't want him to. She sighed, curling up under blanket. Hopefully they'd find a merchant in the next town that would have the kind of pole she needed, or else she was going to ask Morrigan if she could share her tent. As it was, the witch had already gone to bed and Raine didn't want to wake her up. The ranger sighed, moving as far to the side as she could so Zevran didn't call her fat or something just as insulting.

Later, Raine heard the tent flap open and Zevran (she assumed) entered. He, too, crawled under his blanket. She closed her eyes again, not expecting anything else to happen that night. How wrong she was.

Sometime later (it was still dark outside, so Raine could not tell the proper time), Raine was awoken by whispering.

"Are you awake?" Zevran asked her.

"I am now. What do you want?" she groaned, rolling over to face him. They were about 6 inches apart, but Raine still felt the need to pull her blanket to her chest, as if a blanket would protect her from getting jumped by the assassin.

"I… just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for you giving me this chance. You've been nothing but nice to me, even after I tried to kill you. And for that I'm grateful."

Raine blushed slightly, thanking Andraste that it was dark, "I just thought I could use someone with the skills you have, Zev. You've been useful. I don't regret it, though I know it really bothered Alistair. Just… keep doing what you're doing and you can get your own tent, yeah?" she said, jokingly.

The city elf rolled back over, ending the conversation. She was tired and had a long day ahead of her, especially since the next night was her turn to guard. However, Zevran had other ideas.

Suddenly, Raine was on her back, her arms at her side, Zevran on her stomach and a knife to her throat. Her breathing quickened, realizing just what was going on, "Don't even try screaming," he growled, his voice so different from what it usually was, "This ends here, Grey Warden."

"What do you think you're doing," she hissed, making sure to keep her voice low, "I swear I'm going to kill you after this, Zevran." Zevran was a joker, but this was going too far. She picked her arms up to push him off her, but the knife was pressed into her throat, drawing blood and smashing her wind pipe. Only then did she realize that he wasn't joking. He was seriously going to kill her.

"You picked me up and carried me with you, sure," he said, his voice so low that no one outside the tent could possibly hear it, "But you've treated me as a stray dog this whole time. I was just waiting for the chance to finish the job I was sent to do. My loyalty is with the Crows. And with the sleeping medicine I put in everyone's water, no one is going to even know you are dead until morning, and my then I'll be half way to my destination to get my reward."

Raine inhaled sharply, feeling her blood trickling down her neck, "Zevran… you don't have to do this. I can pay you, I really can!" she said, but she didn't mean. As soon as he was off her stomach, she would draw her own dagger and cut his head clean off. That would earn some favor points with Zevran, she just knew it.

"Enough," he growled, "This ends now. Pity, I was hoping to get one crack at you before I ended you. That was the only thing that kept you alive this long, Raine," he whispered hoarsely, "Had you accepted my proposal, I would have beheaded you weeks ago."

"Wait, Zev, I-!" she started, but never finished. The dagger was quickly dug into her neck, cutting off her air, voice and blood. She sputtered for a few seconds before her movements all stopped. Zevran smirked, dropping the dagger next to her and grabbing his things. He pulled his tent down on itself, covering the body, before turning to leave camp. He allowed himself to glance over his shoulder just once before leaving. She really had been a great leader. Too bad she'd made such a powerful enemy. If it hadn't been for that one mistake, Zevran knew they would have been great friends and maybe even lovers. He took as much of the supplies as he could carry and left to retrieve his reward.

The next morning, Alistair found her body.

Confused as to why Zevran's tent had collapsed and why Raine's had never been pitched, Alistair lifted up the fabric. He stood still for a few moments, stalk white and only getting whiter until he dropped to his knees in disbelief, the tent dropping to the ground, "No… it can't be!" he cried. He flung the tent away from her body, crawling up next to her and holding her close to him, "No… Raine… I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, covering himself in her blood, "I'm so… so sorry!"

His cries woke the other companions, each one reacting differently to the tragedy of their fallen leader. Morrigan showed her first positive feelings about the girl, as she started to cry before ducking back into her tent. Leliana fell to her knees, crying into her clasped hands as she prayed quietly. Sten and Shale looked away. Wynne used her magic to make the body look cleaner, while Oghren actually looked like he was about to cry. Harree, Raine's faithful hound, crawled up next to Alistair, licking at his master's neck, cleaning the dried blood away. The camp was silent, save for Morrigan's faint sobs and Alistair.

An hour later, the campsite had been struck, but Alistair hadn't moved. He was quite done with ranting about how they never should have taken Zevran with them. Instead, he sat in dead silence, staring at her face. Her eyes were closed, her hair matted with blood, her tattoo looking faded against her already extremely pale skin. They had decided to return her body to her family in Denerim.

After the painful trip- they had to lie to her family, telling them it had happened on the battle field while she saved their lives- the group gathered outside the city. "So… now what?" Morrigan asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We… have to keep going," Alistair said, his voice low and filled with sadness, "She would have wanted that. I… guess it's just me now. "

Hikari: …I just killed my character… I'm not sure how I feel about that o.o

Please review with ideas for future chapters! Thanks a ton


	2. Elven Meet

COMMENT WITH IDEAS FOR FUTURE SHORTS!

Hikari: I have not played a single second of Dragon Age 2… But I have watched SO MANY videos with Fenris in it; I just HAD to do this fic! Sydony, my recently created Dalish rogue, is Fenris's freaking twin, I swear to God. She hates mages, has silver hair because of a childhood illness and is insanely emo when she wants to be. So I thought, hey, what would happen if they met right after Fenris left Hawke? Ku ku ku… we shall see 3

I apologize for Fenris being out of character… as I said, I haven't played the game .

"Forgive me."

He left the room, feeling the sadness at the back of his throat. He wanted to cry, but he didn't at the same time. When he finally reached the street, he almost couldn't see straight.

"Well, hello there, sweetie," a voice from nearby said.

Fenris glanced up to see an elf with silver hair leaning against the wall of Hawke's mansion. She looked up at him and smiled. She had a tattoo across her forehead that made him realize she was dalish. She pushed herself off the wall, strolling towards him. She was wearing armor and had two daggers across her back, and there was something familiar about her. Noticing the up-down she was getting, the girl laughed. She looked around Fenris' age, but elves aged so differently depending on the elf, it was hard to tell, "Can I help you?" he asked, immediately defensive. He dropped his far foot back, one hand moving to grasp his weapon.

She just laughed, "I'd pull my weapons off for you, but you seem like a smart boy. You know better than to trust an assassin," she continued. Instead, she took a few steps towards him, scaring him even farther, "My name is Sydony. I'm a Grey Warden," she said, offering him her hand.

He didn't take it, instead taking a few steps back to keep the distance between them, "You just said you're an assassin and you want me to shake your hand?"

Sydony laughed harder. Fenris had to admit, she had an almost sweet beauty about her. This caused the warrior to shake his head. He'd just walked out on the woman he loved, and now he was thinking of another one? He was an awful person, "What do you want?" he growled, clutching his hands into fists.

The dalish smirked, "I came looking for some thrills. I've seen you and your traveling companions and," she gave him a coy look, "Your lover."

Fenris blanched. How the hell did she know what had just happened? She must have read his mind, since there was no other way. She answered his question, however, "I can smell it on you," she said, crossing her arms behind her back, "I lived in the woods. We have some well progressed senses. Regardless, is there a reason you look like you're about to cry? Such a pretty face," she whispered, leaning forward to touch his face.

He grabbed her hand midway there, his face remaining emotionless, "Try and touch me again and I will end you," he growled, letting her wrist go.

Sydony recoiled her wrist into her chest, rubbing at the angry red mark that was forming, "Fine, whatever," she grumbled, shaking her wrist out, "I wish someone had told me you were such a prick. It's always the pretty ones," she sighed.

There was a moment of silence, causing every being of Fenris to yell at him to leave, to get away from the odd Dalish girl. But he was ignorant and wanted an answer, "Did you know Merrill when you were living in the forest?" he asked plainly.

Sydony's cherry face instantly went sour. She crossed her arms across her chest, "I knew her," she hissed, "She helped me when I was first infected with the taint, the reason I was sent to the Grey Wardens. It wasn't until later that we learned she was not only an apostate, but a blood mage. I've hated mages ever since they killed my parents," she hissed, biting on her lower lip. She looked the way Fenris felt- like she was about to cry. He felt a twinge of pity for the girl he'd met five minutes before.

"I… why are you here, Sydony?" he asked, glancing up at her, his posture as relaxed as it could be.

She shrugged, her expression taking on that of boredom, "I wanted a change. I left my travelling companion a while back. Well, more like I ran. It was boring. I was the Hero of Ferelden," she said the last bit like an announcer, "And it was boring as all hell. I wanted a change. So I thought, hey, why not serve the new hero?"

He shrugged, "You'd have to take it up with Hawke. She's inside the house, though I don't know if she'll want visitors right now."

Sydony frowned, "You left her, didn't you?" she asked, "Something happened."

"Why would I tell a total stranger my problems? Go away," Fenris growled, turning to leave.

Sydony took a few long strides to catch up to him, grabbing his shoulder and flipping him around. Fenris' lyrium glowed as he ground his teeth, "I told you not to touch me!" he yelled, pushing her to the ground. She stared up at him, honestly surprised.

Fenris instantly felt bad for getting angry with her, offering her his hand. "I'm… sorry. I did not mean to snap at you," he said, helping the stunned girl to her feet.

Sydony smiled at him, using the opportunity to run a hand down her cheek, "Calm down, Fenris. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just flirting."

"That's goo- what?" he asked, staring at her, "Flirting?"

She smiled up at him, a different sort of smile than the ones she'd been giving him so far, "Fenris, you just ended it with the woman of your dreams. You can't honestly try and tell me that it didn't hurt," she ran her hand down his shoulder and onto his back. He froze, confused, "I'm looking for thrills, Fenris. Want to help me find them?"

Fenris stared at the girl in front of him. She didn't pity the mages like most of his group did, she'd clearly been through a lot, and she was even one of the Grey Wardens of legend. He could do a lot worse.

But Hawke… Hawke was just inside the house they were standing outside of. She could have been watching. He'd ended it with her. If she saw this… she would think the worst of him.

All the better to prevent her from getting hurt by him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked, still not moving, but it earned him a smile from the elf.

"I'm staying in one of the inns near here," she said, taking his hand, not even flinching when the claws scarped her skin, "I make quite a bit of many, what with my title."

A few minutes later they were in Sydony's room. She had him pressed against the wall, but that didn't last long. A short, sloppy time later, they lay in the bed, Sydony smirking happily to herself and Fenris rolled onto his side, his back to the girl. She leaned over, wrapping her arm around his stomach, "Now I know it was you that walked out," she purred into his neck, "What that performance, there's no way she kicked you out."

Fenris pulled the blanket around him more, biting his lip. He felt awful. He wasn't even with Hawke, but he felt like he had betrayed her. He could tell he loved her just from that. He was thinking about another girl while there was a naked one behind him. He grabbed her hand from his stomach, "Stop," he growled, rolling out from under touch and out of the bed. He looked back at her, expecting anger or even disappointment. Instead, she just looked cheeky, "You'll be back," she said, rolling over so her back was to him, "They always are. I'll be here for a month, Fenris."

Hikari: Well, that was fun 8D I have a few suggestions for some future ones, but I'm still looking for more!


	3. Political Marriage

Hikari: So this is the first of the requests I have! This was suggested by Comic-Ninja-Whoot over on deviantart. I really had fun writing this! I hope you guys that are reading this enjoy it as well and wish to suggested your own stories!

"It's a political marriage, Teryna."

Silk glanced up at Arl Eamon, sighing. The black haired girl sat up straighter in her chair, though it really wasn't possible. She closed her eyes, rubbing the sides of her head, "Arl Eamon, I mean no disrespect, but why must I be the one to marry him? What about Anora?"

"She… turned against us," the arl replied, starting to pace across the room. Silk hooked her heels behind one another, sighing again. Noticing her reaction, he quickened his words, "Teryna, we need someone worthy to rule as queen. Could you please just consider it? Don't you think your brother would enjoy returning to a sister on the throne?"

She sighed, finally showing her concern, her shoulders slouching. "Arl, I… I always knew I'd be forced into a political marriage one day. I just didn't think it'd be so soon after taking this title, nor to a grey warden turned king," she ran a hand through her short hair. It started to stick up a little, but she didn't mind. She preferred it just a little wild. She loved her short hair. Her mother had always loved it.

The memory of her mother caused a pain to shoot through her heart. She hadn't been there. She'd been gone while her parents were brutally murdered. They hadn't known she was going to be gone; if they had, they would have waited, or sent an assassin after her. As it was, she was still alive, and with her brother missing, in the position to rule. She unsheathed her sword that was at her side, admiring the ruins in the hilt. The sword glowed with electrical energy, "Arl," she started, flipping the sword around in her hand before replacing it, "Would he pass a test I gave him?"

"Miss?" he asked, confused.

"If I were to, say, duel him," she said, standing up and folding her hands behind her back, "Would he or I be victorious?"

The Arl was at a loss for words, "Well, I'm not sure. Both of you are proficient with the shield and sword. It could be either of you."

Realizing what the floundering meant, Silk smiled, "I will marry him," she started, smiling coyly, "But only if he beats me. If I win, then he renounces him claim to the throne and I became sole leader."

The Arl stared at her for a few brief moments before sighing, finally nodded, "I will let him know," he said, turning to leave. When he was about to leave, he rested his hand on the door frame of Silk's study, "One last thing, Teryna," he said, glancing over his shoulder, "I hope you realize this is the man that slayed the Arch Demon. Just be glad you aren't a mage," he smiled, finally leaving.

Silk plopped back into her chair, all her etiquette training melting out of her. She stared up at the ceiling, "Maker help me, what have I done?" she said, running her hands down her face, groaning.

A few days later, Silk found herself at the royal palace. She'd been there many times before for visits to other nobles, but this was the first time she'd been there on a visit to the king. She'd never even met the previous king. Adorned in her best armor with her favorite sword at her side and her family's shield on her back, she strolled through the front gates with her chin held high. There were a few people wandering about, but she saw just who she was looking for.

There, standing with his back to her, was the king.

"Hail, your majesty!" she called, removing her helmet with one hand and waving with the other.

The dirty blonde turned, giving her a glance at his face for the first time. She had to admit, it was mildly attractive. He had the sort of boyish features the men her mother had introduced her to never they. They were all clean shaved and put together. This man, she could tell, had been through hell and lived to tell the tale. When he saw who had called to him, he smiled, heading to meet her part of the way. This surprised the Teryna. Rarely did a noble do such a thing, "Silk Cousland, I guess?" he asked when he was within ear shot, "It's a pleasure to meet the mighty Teryna that helped take down Arl Howe. The enemy of my enemies is my friend."

Silk bowed when he stood before her, but that didn't last long, "Oh, stand up," he said, his voice flustered, "You shouldn't bow to me if you're going to be my Queen."

She quickly stood back up, scoffing, giving him a sarcastic look, "Excuse me, your majesty, but I intend to win. I didn't travel here to lose, ser," she said, a slight jeer in her voice.

"Alistair," he said, ignoring almost her entire statement, "Please. Call me Alistair."

"Well, your majesty," she said, ignoring his entire statement as well, "Where is this going to happen? I would enjoy getting this over with so I can return home. I left my mabari there and he'll miss me more the longer I'm gone."

Alistair shook his head, smiling as if she'd told a funny joke, "There's a room next door to here that was cleared out. We'll each choose two people to serve as judges to make sure it's a fair fight. I choose Arl Howe and my fellow Grey Warden, the hero of Ferelden, Leale."

For the first time, Silk noticed an elven mage leaning against the wall. The girl didn't look very happy to be there. Silk bowed to the girl, but she stuck her nose up and stared off in the opposite direction. Silk felt offended, but she tried to hide it. Alistair just laughed, "Don't mind her," he said, turned to head to the room, beckoning Silk to follow, "She hates anyone who isn't an elf or a mage. I'm the only exception since I've saved her life more than a few times since we first met. Now, Lady Silk, whom do you choose?"

Not missing a beat, the Teryna replied, "I choose my trainer and my handmaiden." From the small group of people that were following the girl came a tall man with a scar across his face and a lithe elven woman with silver hair. Alistair bowed to both, and they bowed back.

Silk finally got a look at the room that she would battle for her marital status in. It was, in fact, completely bare. There weren't even chairs for the spectators in it. She opened her mouth to vocalize this concern, but Alistair beat her to it, "There's are small windows on that wall," he said, gesturing to the far wall that held a door in it, "That way we won't be concerned about their wellbeing while we fight."

Her heartbeat started to pick up just the slightest. She gripped her sword with her right hand, her palm starting to sweat, "A fair fight," she forced out, "That's all I want. I don't care about bloodshed. I just want it to be fair."

The king stared at her, surprise written all over his face, "Now, I don't want to hurt you!" he said, holding his empty hands up, "We don't need that right now! The first person to be on the ground for longer than ten seconds is the loser. That's what I would like."

Silk begrudgingly agreed, replacing her helm on her head and unsheathing her sword, pulling her shield off her back, "Maker watch over us," she whispered, falling back into an offensive stance.

Half an hour later, the two were across the room from each other, their breath labored. Alistair forced out a laugh, causing Silk to give him an insanely confused look, "Can't you just forfeit?" he asked, standing up straight. She struggled to do the same. Her sword had since switched into her left hand, her dominant hand, her shield on her right arm where she should have been, "With respect, I'm going to win, my lady. Just give in."

"Never," she hissed, lunging at the man, sword raised. She was going to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face, if it was the last thing she did.

She wasn't expecting the shield in the stomach.

Silk went flying across the room, slamming into the stone wall. She groaned as she slid down the wall, falling unconscious.

A short time later, she awoke with a start, the first image two honey colored eyes looking at her concern. She felt funny. Better than she should of. She sat up and realized she was in a different room altogether. The sitting up caused her to get a major head rush, falling back to the bed, "Wha…" she started. Her world was spinning, so she stopped talking all together.

"Leale, you can go," she heard.

Silk's vision stabilized in time to see the elven mage shut the door behind her. She glanced around what little bit of the room she could see and noticed the only other person there was Alistair, who was sitting on the bed next to her. He'd removed his armor. She then realized she was in one of her cloaks. Thankful she knew it had to have been her handmaiden (she recognized the knot in the cord around her waist), she laid her head back against the fluffy pillow beneath her. "I have to marry you now," she said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She didn't know whether to be happy she'd found a husband that just happened to be the king or be upset that she was getting married to a man she'd met a couple hours before.

Alistair smiled at her, brushing one of her stray hairs out of her face, "It could be worse," he said, not noticing the light blush rising to the girl's cheeks, "I could be ugly. Or poor. At least I can give you every luxury you've ever thought of."

"Ser, you forget," she said, pushing herself up so she could look him in the face, "I'm a Teryna. Or, at least, I was. I wasn't what you'd call middle class. This life will be no different than my last, other than power."

There was a moment of silence between them, during which Silk stared down her fiancé. He finally retorted, "I'm sorry you got stuck with such a pig as me. I'm sure your missing brother would love to pick someone out for you that is more suitable than the king. Oh, wait, there isn't a single person more suitable for a beautiful, powerful, strong…" he faded off, his cheeks turning bright red. He flipped around, smacking himself in the forehead. "Ignore that," he groaned.

Silk laughed, leaning forward, "So, your highness, are you telling me you're smitten with me?"

His back still turned to her, he nodded.

She sighed, her teasing demeanor melting away, "Listen, you need to know one thing about me. I've, well… I've never been with a man before. I've never even been in love," she muttered, looking away. She didn't want to see his jeering smile.

What she heard next was unexpected, "Silk, I've never been with a woman. I grew up in the chantry. I've never been in love. I've had crushes on women, but never love," she felt his hand on the side of her face, turning it to look at him. He was smiling earnestly.

"Maybe…" she started, fading off, "Maybe we can learn to love each other. For the better of the country," she quickly added, just so he didn't get the "wrong idea".

"I accept your challenge," he whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead.


	4. Breathe Again

Hikari: So… no comments on these ones yet. Kinda sad. If you guys are reading this, please let me know!

This was inspired by the 100 themes challenge over on DA. This one is Breathe Again. Enjoy!

It started right after they left camp. Raine was in a chipper mood, and everyone in the camp knew why. Zevran had the same look on his face. Alistair nudged Leliana and the two started laughing. The red-headed elf flipped around, giving the two an indignant look. That just caused the two former chantry natives to laugh even harder. Raine flipped around again, a blank look on her face, "Making fun of the girl who has your virginity is a no no, Alistair," she said, causing both the Templar and the former sister to instantly shut up and shuffle on behind their leader.

Ohgren was just explaining euphemisms to Shale when Raine stopped, taking her bow off her back and knocking an arrow. She made a small circle, looking around the area that surrounded them. They were in a wooded area with limited sight.

Suddenly, a genlock appeared out of nowhere, swinging an axe at Raine's face. She countered by knocking his axe out of his hand, the arrow on her bow finding its mark in the ugly creatures face. It didn't take long for the other thirty dark spawn to swarm, attacking the group.

Everything was going just fine until Zevran turned around to see no Raine anywhere. Panicked, he looked up to see a flash of red disappearing into the bushes, "You stupid little archer," he muttered, following the girl into the forest.

He came across her kicking an emissary. Zevran ran forward to intervene, but was too late. He watched as Raine was put under a horror spell, and then stabbed in the stomach by another dark spawn. Alistair suddenly showed up, lopping the final dark spawns' heads off. Zevran ran to the side of his lover, just fast enough to be there as she turned to her side, coughed up a mouthful of blood and went limp. The assassin froze, not sure what to do. It was Alistair that swung into action, "Raine!" he called, rushing to her other side, "Raine! Are you okay?"

No reply.

Alistair pulled his helmet off, dropping his head so his ear was next to her mouth. Without missing a beat, he yelled, "Morrigan! Wynne! Hurry!"

"What's wrong?" Zevran asked, digging his hands into the soft earth.

"She's not breathing."

A short time later, a tent had been erected over Raine's body. Wynne sat next to her, Morrigan having done everything she could. Alistair was in the tent as well, but he quickly left, making a bee line for the elf throwing daggers at a nearby tree. Zevran flipped around just in time to have the front of his cloak grabbed, his face getting dangerously close to Alistair's, "What the hell were you doing up here?" he yelled, alerting everyone in the mock camp site that Zevran was in trouble, "Why is she the one with a gaping hole in her stomach and you're the one out here doing nothing productive?"

"I tried to save her!" Zevran yelled back, "I was too late! You know how headstrong she is!"

"Then make her change!" Alistair shouted, the camp going dead silent, "You are expendable, Zevran! She isn't! If she dies, so help me Maker, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Alistair released Zevran, the two of them flipping around to see a very tired looking elf poking her head out of the tent. It took the boys a few moments to realize that she was, in fact, alive, and not a ghost. Alistair reacted first, making a dive at the girl. He tackled her to the ground, crying openly. The girl laughed before starting to hit his back, gasping, "I'm alive, not completely healed!" she called, causing him to shift his weight to his forearms instead. She smiled at him, but the smile melted into a cough. She glanced at her hand and saw blood. Instead of freaking out like a normal person, Raine just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Wynne, how long is this going to last?" she asked.

"Depends on how many full grown humans suddenly throw themselves at you," came the reply from within the tent.

"Don't you dare ever worry me like that again," Alistair said, kissing Raine on the forehead. The two were still close, even though Raine had betrayed Alistair's trust and gone behind his back. Because of the age difference (Raine was younger than Alistair), the relationship melted into a friendship, bordering on siblings. They refused to say that, however, as it creeped them out to no end.

Alistair finally rolled onto his back, causing the elf to try and sit up. She struggled, however, the large bandage around her entire torso hampering her movement. Alistair got himself up, then offered her a hand, "I'll try not to," she responded, cringing when she finally stood, her hand fluttering to her stomach.

Her attention turned to Zevran, who was sitting on the ground with his back to her. Alistair wordlessly offered her a hand but she held her hand up, shaking her head. Zevran was jealous. She didn't want to make it worse.

The ranger hobbled over to the assassin. She was about to kneel down behind him, but her foot caught in a root. This caused her to pitch into his back instead of gently hug him. The two fell forward, tumbling down the hill Zevran had been sitting in front of. They landed at the bottom, Raine clutching her stomach and Zevran underneath her. He instantly sat up and starting asking her if she was alright in fifty different ways. She looked up at him and smiled earnestly, "I'm fine," she said, cringing just a little, "I guess we're going to have to call off tent visits for now," she said with a humorless laugh.

"Nonsense," came the reply. "I'm sleeping in your tent. I intend to lie beside you the whole night, fully clothed, stroking your hair and singing to you until morning."

Raine stared at him for a moment until her cheeks turned red. Zevran saw the color and smiled, taking her face in his hands, "I love you, my Grey Warden," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead before dipping his head to kiss her on the stomach. He moved his head back up, looking deep into her eyes, "I will always be here for you."

He leaned forward, kissing her on the lips, stealing her breath away.

Hikari: I liked this story… it was very sweet. I think my next story is going to be about Awakening and then a bit of Raine in II. I need to write a Silk-as-a-warden story, though. I also have a few II stories planned with my first Hawke, Adela, the pretty white haired mage that hates Fenris so much she sleeps with him… how's that for logic?


	5. Words

When she entered the room, Fenris was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. She stood in the doorway for a few moments, leaning on her arm. That, however, made her arm go numb. She needed to be careful with her armor. When she did enter the room, he glanced at her, giving her an angry look before flipping around. He muttered a line of something she didn't recognize, causing her to laugh, "I'm sorry?" she asked, folding herself into the cleanest chair in the room.

"It means you will be the death of me. Six years ago I decided to stay with you, in part because I owed you. But I also thought you could help me!" Fenris growled, flipping around and gesturing widely at the rogue.

Artemis opened her mouth as if to speak, but Fenris continued ranting, "And you did. Hadriana is dead. Danarius is dead. I am finally free. But none of it feels like it should. This… freedom tastes like ashes," his face contorted into a terrible shape, as if he was about to kill her. Artemis took a tentative step back.

"That wasn't freedom you just earned. It was revenge," she quipped, giving him a half glare.

"Ah, yes," he snarled sarcastically, "Platitudes are so easy. You are not responsible for my misery. Why am I angry at you?"

"Because I hurt you," she replied, voice low in her throat.

He froze, his hands clenching into fists, "We never talked about what happened three years ago," he muttered, flipping around to stare at her, "I'm sorry I left, but you were in the wrong just as much as I. How could you just go running to Anders like that? I thought both of you actually had some honor."

Artemis scrunched her face up, snarling. Fenris always seemed to being out the worst in her, "I didn't go running to him because I wanted sex, Fenris. I went to him for comfort. Things just progressed."

Fenris started to glow, slamming his fist into the wall, making a large dent, "I know you slept with him right after I left!" he yelled, turning to face her, "Don't you dare lie to me, Hawke!"

"Why do you keep doing that to me? I've been asking you to call me Artemis or Art since I first met you!" she yelled, standing back up. Her hands fluttered up above her shoulders as if she planned to grab her weapons, the cleaver like blades. Fenris saw this and snarled.

"You're so upset with me that you're going to attack?" he shouted, "You're going to attack an unarmed man? Nice to know just how little shame you have before I did something I regretted with you."

Artemis laughed coldly, pulled her blades from her back and dropping them on the ground. She then removed the other five blades hidden on her body, "You know what, Anders was right. You're more of a wild animal than a man, Fenris. I feel like you used me and then walked out as if I was the evil one. You were the one that walked out. You were the one that left me alone and hurting. You didn't even try and comfort me after my mother was killed!" she yelled, storming forward and grabbing the collar of his shirt, throwing him against the wall.

He glared down at her, his green eyes sharp with hatred, "What did I ever see in you, you mage loving bitch?"

That did it. Two things happened at one. First, Artemis' face took on the deepest, most pained expression of depression. Second, she punched Fenris in the jaw. Artemis wasn't as strong as Fenris, but she could pack a wallop. She let him down, let him glare up at her, his hand pressing into the wound, "I can't believe you," she whispered, her voice caught between crying and exploding, "I thought you loved me. I thought you left for my own good. I thought I'd make a mistake with Anders. I gave you time to heal. Now it's three years later. I could very well die in this battle and all you care about is one mistake I made. Go fuck yourself, Fenris."

She turned to leave, not expecting another word out of him. She was mistaken, "I loved you," he said, his voice hoarse. She froze, her back still to him, "I loved you with all my heart. You were the only beam of light at that time. Now, there is no one. You hate me. I hate the people that try and get along with me. Even Aveline thinks I'm despicable. I'm alone, Hawke."

Artemis closed her eyes, sighing heavily. She turned her head back, just enough so Fenris could hear her, but not enough that he could see her face or the tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes, "I loved you as well, Fenris. You were sweet when I needed someone. But all these things are just words. It's been too long. Goodbye."

With that, she left the grieving elf to destroy his room. She wasn't even down the first flight of stairs when she heard his scream, throwing one of the benches against the wall. She wiped at her tears, sprinting the rest of the way out of the building.

Anders stood outside, waiting for her. "So…?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"He hates me again. He'll be a fun one to get to defend the mages," she muttered, grabbing Anders hand and bring it to her face.

The mage smiled slightly, tracing her tattoo with his hand, "He'll come around," he said, kissing her gently on the forehead, "Come on, let's go home. You know, it's nice to not be so far away for merchants that actually sell quality things. It means I can buy more things for the clinic."

Artemis snorted, grabbing his other hand and turning to head back to her mansion, "I'm tired," she murmured, keeping her eyes downcast, "Can we just go to bed?"

Her progress didn't make it very far, though. She was barely down five feet away from where she'd started when he pulled her back into a kiss. They stood there in the street, not really caring about whether or not they were attacked. A few moments later, Artemis pushed him away, "You have something else in mind, don't you?" she said, a sad smiling crossing her face.

"We don't have to," he whispered in her ear, pulling her into a hug, "It's up to you. It just normally cheers you up, so I thought-"

She cut him off, "That's exactly what I was thinking," she replied, nuzzling into his neck. With that, Anders picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way to the mansion. For once, Hawke was happy she was alone. At least thing her mother wouldn't question why Anders had brought a crying Hawke into the house, followed by loud noises coming from Artemis' room. There were no words.


	6. Under the Rain

Hikari: So this is being posted just a few days after Words, but dang, I got a comment and a watch! That deserves another story being posted! These might slow down here soon (I have a few started but they don't seem to be going anywhere. I have one that's over a page, but it's I've got writers block on it), but I'm going to try and keep up on them!

Noir- Yeah, and I'm the one making her! I'm glad you liked Assassin, so far that one's my favorite (although this story is close, too). This story is for you, even though it was written a while ago. You did say you liked elves and romance…

Lady Epicness- Thanks for the watch!

So this story is based on number 30 of the challenge "Under the Rain". This is more of how I see Adela acting after her mother died in her arms. It's kind of angsty mush… if that exists.

Fenris wasn't really sure where he was going, but something told him to go outside, maybe visit the Hawke estate. The last time he'd visited had been… tense, to say the least. He'd walked out on Adela, leaving her alone in her room. He told himself it was his imagination that he'd heard crying. He decided he should thank her mother for allowing him to stay, and apologize for any problems he might have caused. He was sure that Harree barking as the elf made his hasty exit had woken her up, but Adela hadn't told him as much. Then again, he and Adela hadn't spoken much at all. Fenris froze just outside his door, clutching his hands into fists. She'd been getting closer with Anders. He could just see it. If he ever asked for forgiveness, she'd probably give it to him before saying she'd moved on. He slammed his fist into the stone wall next to his front door, leaving a dent along with the other ones there. It wasn't his first time getting angry at himself for the exact same reason.

He turned back around right as he felt a rain drop hit him on the head. He glanced up instinctively. It was beginning to rain, much to the elf's dismay. He grumbled, stalking towards the stairs that lead to Hawke's house. He wasn't expecting what he saw next.

He first noticed someone sitting on the stairs, their back to Fenris. He thought this odd, as it was frowned upon behavior in Hightown. He paid the person no heed, however, until his feet hit the step they were sitting on. He had never seen anyone else with white hair. He froze, turning with wide eyes to look at the girl sitting on the ground, her face buried in her knees, clutching them to her chest, "Hawke?" he whispered, utterly confused.

The girl just let out a sob, no other response given. Fenris knelt beside her, not really sure what to do or say, "Hawke, are you okay?"

"She's gone," she sobbed. He was barely able to make out her words, "She's gone and it's all my fault!"

Now he was confused. Had someone died? His first thought went to Aveline. They had just gone on a mission to find a killer. Maybe Aveline had been felled in battle? "Hawke, who- " he started.

"Mother," she gasped, finally looking up at him. Her eyes that were normally the color of a calm sea were dark and stormy, her expression a mixture of confusion and utter sadness, "Mother was killed. I was too late, I couldn't… I couldn't…" she broke off, a fresh flood of tears pouring from her eyes.

He knew he should say something, anything, but the only words that came to his mind were insufficient, just like everything else he'd done for the girl sitting in front of him. He'd never seen her so weak before. She never showed this much weakness to anyone, let alone him. A sudden thought entered his mind- she'd probably cried in front of Anders before. They were, after all, both apostates. Fenris recoiled the hand he'd reached out to touch her back with, but when a sob raked her small body, he couldn't help himself. He wrapped an arm around her, setting himself down next to her and pulling him her to his chest. She almost immediately stopped due to the shock, "I don't have words to say to you," he said, his voice hoarse with embarrassment and stiff with uncertainty, "Anything I say will do nothing for you. So please, come back to my house. You don't want anyone seeing you like this, do you?"

Adela shook her head, too shaken up to speak anymore. Knowing she would have issues getting up, Fenris shifted his other hand under her knees, picking her up bridal style. Adela just wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing it would probably be the last time she would be so close for a long time. He stiffened when she nuzzled her face into his neck, but continued to his mansion. He would allow her, but only for the night. After some maneuvering, he managed to get the door open again. He glanced back onto the street to make sure no one had witnessed what had just happened and was met with a startled looking Anders. The mage crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Fenris. Realizing Adela couldn't see what he did, Fenris gave Anders the finger before slamming the door shut behind him.

It seemed like such a long walk up to the sitting room, so Fenris diverted to the guest room off to the right. It was late, so he knew he would keep the mage there for the night. No one was expecting her, after all, save for Harree, and the enchanter boy would see that the "doggy" got taken care of. As soon as she was laid down, Adela started to quietly sob again. Fenris started to leave, but Adela suddenly grabbed his hand, disrupting his center of balance. Fenris fell backwards, his ass hitting the ground a little harder than he wanted to. She froze, instantly silent, "Oh, Maker, Fenris, I'm so sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize," he growled, earning him a scared look and a flinch from the girl. She went to pull her hand away from his, but he grabbed her hand in his, "You did nothing wrong. Don't beat yourself up over everything, Hawke."

"Please, Fenris, call me Adela," she whispered, rolling onto her side and grabbing his hand with both of hers. He could feel his claws cutting into her flesh, drawing blood. She didn't seem to care. A single tear ran down her cheek, "Maker, Fenris… why did you leave me? Why does everyone have to leave? First daddy, then Bethany, Carver, you and now mother."

He couldn't speak. He didn't know how. What she said was true. With her brother in the Templars, she was alone with a merchant, his odd son, a dog and an elven servant in her house. She needed someone, and he was hiding in his mansion not half a mile away. He just wanted to rip his hand away from her. He wasn't worthy of her gentle touch. He deserved to be beaten, maimed, something. She should have never come to his house. He didn't deserve to have her near him. "Hawke… I saw Anders outside. Maybe he'd do better with the comfort thing."

She saw right through him. The mage sat up on the bed, her eyes wide with fear and hurt, "You… fine. Stay away, if that's how it's going to be," she spat. She threw herself off the bed, sprinting towards the front door.

"Wait, Hawke, don't-" Fenris yelled, but it was too late. She'd thrown an ice spell at the doorway Fenris was trying to exit, causing him to land on his ass for a second time that night. He wasn't even on his feet when the front door slammed. He yelled, slamming both his fists into the ground, "Damn it all!" he shouted, falling onto his back. He'd just let the love of his life run out on him.

Adela hadn't expected what Fenris said to be true. She turned, heading in the direction of her house, but thought better of it. She stood at the top of the stairs, staring down them. She couldn't force herself to even move.

"Adela."

She turned sharply, a little jumpy. Sure enough, there was Anders, just as Fenris had said. The white haired girl gave him a sad smile, "What did he do?" she asked.

"He just flipped me off. The usual," Anders said, returning the smile, "So, you told him, I take it? How are you holding up?"

Adela shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself, "Fine, I guess. At least I'm not threatening to slit my wrists or kill someone else."

Anders snorted, "You would be if you'd stayed with Fenris much longer."

Adela flinched as if Anders had slapped her, looking away. Anders sighed, realizing his mistake. The group knew about Fenris and Adela; Isabela had informed everyone. When the relationship suddenly got tense, they knew something had happened. Upon further investigation, Anders learned of Fenris' exit. He knew Adela blamed herself for not going after Fenris. Without asking first, Anders pulled Adela into a hug, "I don't know why you just ran out of there," he whispered into her hair, running a hand down her back, "But just know that I will always be here for you. I-"

"Anders, get the hell away from my girl."

Anders and Adela turned to see Fenris storming out of his house, sword in hand. The rain was just starting to fall lightly. Anders pulled away from Adela, pulling his staff off his back, "How can she be yours if you left?" Anders snarled, causing Adela to recoil.

"She knows my reasons!" Fenris yelled back.

"I do not!" the girl shouted as the rain started to really fall. The mages both lifted a hand over their heads, diverting the water. Fenris just glared harder at Anders.

"She is mine," he shot back, "I don't care what you say. She is mine and I will not let you have her. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Make me!" Anders yelled back, mocking the warrior.

Adela groaned. This day was going from awful to hell. "Both of you just stop," she said, her voice weak, "I don't know about my feelings. I'm too confused. Please, both of you… just leave it be. "

Anders instantly backed down. He knew that look. It was the same look she'd had in her eyes when Fenris had brushed her off after killing Hadriana- extreme pain that wasn't her's, "I'm… going back to my clinic," he muttered.

When Anders footsteps faded, Adela and Fenris just stared at each other for a good long minute. The rain was pouring by then. Adela was in light robes. Fenris instantly worried for her health, as she was prone to getting ill, "Please, come inside," Fenris said, his voice just the slightest bit strained, "You'll catch something."

Adela shook her head, taking a step back, "Fenris, I can't do that to myself. Why do you think I don't take you on missions anymore? It just hurts too mu-"

He was on her in an instant. At first she thought he would kiss her, but that would have been asking far too much. Instead, he wrapped her into an awkward sort of hug. She sighed, taking what she could get, "Please come inside," he muttered. She nodded in response.

Fenris started to pull away, but the mage held on to him by the cloth on his sides, "Fenris, why did you leave?"

He stiffened, not wanting to answer. He'd been running the lines through his head, playing the inevitable scene over and over in his mind. He didn't know what to say to her. The truth could hurt her, but a lie would just hurt worse, "I…" he started, quickly stopping. He let his arms drop to his side, sighing in defeat. He remained silent.

Adela looked up at him, her eyes stained with tears, and smiled. She smiled. Fenris didn't deserve that smile. He tried to return it, but it was too hard. He just felt pain in his heart. "Come inside," he whispered.

She went back to hugging herself to his chest, causing him to sigh. She wasn't going to let him go, apparently. He would allow her the one night. She was alone, and she was with him. He knelt down (he wasn't much taller than her) and grabbed her around the knees, his other hand supporting her shoulders. Soon enough they were back inside, but this time, Fenris couldn't get the girl off of him. She held on tightly around his neck, refusing to let go. No amount of pleading could get her off. He growled low in his throat, but it just managed to frighten her. He closed his eyes and sighed, calming himself down. He himself crawled onto his bed (it was more comfortable than the guest bed. And the sheets were clean) with Adela in his lap. She smiled peacefully at him, making him feel awful. It wasn't like she was going to try anything. But with her in his lap, smelling like she always did… he didn't know if he could restrain himself. In one swift motion the girl was on the bed herself. She still had a hold of Fenris, though, so he resigned himself to just lie beside her. "If I get sick, so help me Hawke," he grumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist, his face in the pillows.

"Adela," she replied, her voice heavy with sleep.

He sat up, watching her start to drift off. When he was sure she was asleep, he kissed her gently on her wet hair and eyes, "Whatever you say, my love," he whispered.

Hikari: So I always name my mabari Harree, after one of my best friend's border collie. I was playing Harvest Moon on my psp and asked for a name for my dog, so of course she said Harree! And I seriously apologize for the description of Adela's eyes… I normally try and avoid things like that, but it was just too good to pass up. Kind of want to write "the morning after" fic for this… since Adela is going to, yet again, wake up with a fully clothed Fenris passing around the room. Or alone, depends on how mean I want to be. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading!


	7. Mage

Hikari: I forgot I had this one finished… guess I might as well post it before I forget about it. Apparently Under The Rain was good- I got a few favorites for it over on DA. I realized that I haven't posted an Origins based story in a bit, so I decided to do this one. This one was suggested by Comic-Ninja-Whoot from deviantart as well. The prompt was as follows: What if Alistiar completed his Templar training instead of joining the Wardens and then met Leale? My immediate thought: Phew, she'd be lonely. No other wardens? This is just around the time of The Broken Circle, but I have my ideas for how it ends at the end.

Noir- I do love me some elfxelf. That would be where the idea for Elven Meet came from. I'm tempted to write a part two for that. And wouldn't Fenris' finger flipping be the most epic thing ever because of his gauntlets?

_-_

"Do we really have to go to the tower?" Morrigan asked, glaring across the fire, "Do you really think taking me to the stupid tower of mages would be that smart of an idea?"

Leale Surana glanced up at the black-haired woman, "Oh, just shut up, will you? You're not going. I'm taking Shale, Leliana and Bale. You're staying at camp." She couldn't tell if the witch was happy or pissed. She just had the one facial expression.

"Must I accompany it?" Shale grumbled from her position way too far away from the fire so her voice was quiet.

Leale rolled her eyes, "You're coming, Shale," she said, "I get the feeling I'm going to need you. You may have some issues getting into the town and Leliana and I may not be able to charm our way into the tower. Bale is a good boy, but he wouldn't do much," she said, causing her mabari to roll over onto his side and bark happily.

"Then why take the mutt?" Morrigan asked, glaring at the happy dog that was resting his head in his master's lap.

The mage glared at the witch, "Ask me that again. I dare you," she growled, "This dog was my first companion. Why the hell would I ever leave him at camp?"

The camp got unusually quiet, causing Leale to get up and leave, diving into her tent with a load shout.

Zevran glanced up at the group after she was gone, "Is it just me, or is she just the slightest bit upset about something?" His witty comment only earned him glares.

In her tent, the elf glared at the top of the tent. She'd been so alone. She was the last Grey Warden in Ferelden and no one got it. Morrigan was a bitch, but she wasn't the worst. Zevran pretended to care. He was good in bed, but he was terrible with words that weren't for seduction. She rolled onto her side, snuggling into Bale's stomach. He whined sadly, nosing her cheek. He could tell that his mistress was hurting. She fell asleep, her tears seeping into his fur.

The next morning, Leale awoke with a headache. Already in a foul mood, she stomped out of her tent to very little sun. She was up far too early. Expecting an empty campsite, she was shocked to see Zevran sitting in front of a dying fire. She silently went and sat next to him, bringing her knees to her chest, "You're not mad that I'm not bringing you, are you?" she asked.

He smiled sadly at her, "I understand why," he said, "You need someone who can open chests. I can't do that. I'm learning, though, my love. I will one day. Then you can take me with you."

Leale nodded, sighing strongly, "We should probably get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back and then sooner we can move on. We still need the dalish elves and the nightmares with the archdemon are getting worse." She paused, glancing at Zevran's face. It was blank. No one knew about her dreams. She made a motion to stand, but Zevran grabbing her hand caused her to stop.

"Don't go getting into trouble without me," he said, smiling coyly. It was his own way of saying he loved her. She forced a smile, nodding, before kicking Leliana's tent over, unkindly waking the girl up. The group was off in short order, the campsite quiet except for the elf poking at the embers.

"Is it excited to return?" Shale asked. Leale knew the former dwarf wasn't really curious; she was just learning how to be kind. Leale took that as a good sign.

"I don't know," the elf answered, honestly, "This was home to me. I never knew my previous family. I only know that I was of a dalish clan. I never knew my parents. The circle, in a way, was my family," she said, smiling slightly. She'd had friends in the circle, sure. But Jowan had turned out to be a blood mage and her other closest friend had escaped a short time before she'd left. She wasn't sure if there was anything left for her.

Getting in was easier than she expected, and soon enough they were in the entrance to the tower, "Honestly never thought I'd return here," she muttered, pulling invisible threads off her sleeves.

The small group was greeted by a man in full Templar armor. He had short blonde hair and warm honey eyes, but there was something off about him. It was almost like he'd once been childish and silly, but now he was rough around the edges. Leale folded her arms behind her back, remaining silent. He knew who she was. He had to know.

"Well, hello, warden," he said, nodding slightly at her, "My name is Alistair. You've come at a bad time, I'm afraid."

Leale could sense the unrest in the tower, "What's wrong?" she asked with a slight quiver in her voice. The tower had been her family. If something had happened to them, she didn't know what she'd do, "Has something happened to the other mages here?"

Alistair inhaled sharply, "There… are abominations running rampant through the halls and blood magic at work. The tower is likely to fall within the hour."

Leale's hand grabbed at her staff, "Are you telling me my home has been taken over in the short time I've been gone?" She froze, "Did Anders return?"

The Templar stopped for a moment, thinking, "I'd forgotten you used to live here. I was only recently positioned here. I do remember a man by the name of Anders. I think the Templars brought him back a few days ago."

The world turned upside down. Anders had come back, but he was in the tower. For all she knew, he was gone. First Jowan, now Anders. Everyone she cared about were disappearing, "Let me inside. I'm going to fix this," she growled.

Alistair raised one of his eyebrows at her, "Why would letting a mage into a tower full of blood magic and abominations be a good idea?"

The elf snarled, "Let me into that tower right now or I swear to the Maker I will make your life hell, Templar!"

Alistair took a step back, holding his hands up, "Fine, fine, do whatever you want! Find the first enchanter and bring him back. Otherwise the right of Annulment is going to get here soon. And as a mage of the circle, you may very well be one of the ones killed."

Leale shoved past him, knocking him off his balance, "Do I look like I care?" she growled, glaring up at the man, "I'm glad Duncan didn't recruit you. You know he talked about regretting it. Considering your attitude, I'm glad I was alone. Goodbye."

With that, the mage stormed into the tower, followed by three very confused companions.

Hikari: Yeah, Leale didn't like Alistair when he was a warden… why would she like him as a Templar? Anyways, here's how I see it ending: Without a male warden with the ability to get Morrigan preggers, Leale would have to kill the archdemon herself, thus getting herself killed. Without another heir to the throne, Anora would be queen with no protest. Basically, the world would suck… Alistair, we love you! Next story will be back to 2. It's more Fenris/Adela fluff.


	8. Love

Hikari: Ah, no love for the origins story… so back to more 2 things! This is based on number 2 of the list of themes, "Love". This is what would have happened if Adela Hawke had gone after Fenris when he left her… which she would have done if I'd had the option. Don't worry, this doesn't change very much in the story.

"Forgive me."

Fenris turned to leave, but he didn't get far. He was almost to the door when Adela jumped from her bed and tackled him. The mage shut the door he'd barely managed to get open, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Hawke, let me go!" he growled, pushing himself off the ground. She didn't release him.

He put his hand on the door knob, as if he was going to walk out, "Do you really want to walk out with my mother out there?" she asked, "I'm in my underclothes. Wouldn't that be a fun thing to explain?"

The elf froze, "Get off," he said, his voice low. He flipped around, trying to grab her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. He went to grab her off, but he was afraid to hurt her. He dropped his hands to his sides, slouching a little, "Hawke, please. Just let me go."

Adela shook her head, rubbing it into the back of his neck, "I won't let you leave me, Fenris! I love you!"

He stiffened. He loved her. But it was for her best interest for him to leave. She deserved someone better, someone who wasn't so broken. Someone who hadn't been a slave before. She'd seemed interested in Anders; maybe he would be better for her. Fenris hated the apostate, but then again, he had one hanging off his back. He didn't know what to do with her.

The elf returned to the bed, sitting on the edge, "Adela, I don't want to hurt you. That's all you'll get if you stay with me. I can't give you everything you deserve."

The mage let out a hollow laugh, "Fenris, who are you to tell me I deserve something or I don't? And so what if I don't get everything? All I want is you. Right here, right now. Please." Her voice whimpered out, vulnerability in her voice that Fenris hadn't heard before. She was normally just sarcastic or sweet. He had to have really hurt her.

"I'm no good for you," he choked out, finally prying her off of him. He stood, turning to face her, "Please, Hawke. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Adela let herself go limp, her tear stained eyes blinking up at him, "You made it harder the instant you decided to leave. For the last time, Fenris, don't leave me."

He didn't take her warning. Instead, he turned to the door to go. He half-expected her to jump on him again, but he managed to get to the door without the mage flying at him. He gingerly eased the door open, expecting Leandra to be close. The house was oddly quiet, though. He quickly headed to the stairs, hoping that he could make it out of the house without anyone stopping him or jumping on his back again.

No such luck.

"Get your ass back here!" Adela yelled from the top of the stairs. Apparently she'd seen just what he was planning, as she was in her house dress with her staff. Fenris figured the only reason she was wearing that was because it was the closest thing to the bed when she went to get dressed, "I'm not done with you, Fenris! I don't care what you throw at me. I'll just throw it back at you!"

Fenris snarled to himself, turning to run out the front door. He would have made it, too, if it hadn't been for her blasted dog. He tripped over the mabari as he was entering the front room. He lay on the ground, feeling utterly defeated. He felt the mages presence over him almost immediately, "I think you should take that as a sign," she said, the slightest of smiles in her voice, "Fenris, please. I honestly don't care about your past or whatever it is that you remembered. Everyone has a dark side. I can accept yours if you can accept mine."

The warrior sat up, pulling his sword off his back and setting it on the ground. Adela knelt in front of him, her eyes full of hope, "Hawke, if you honestly want me to believe that you have a dark side other than magic, you have another thing coming. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nothing scares me more than walking out that door and never seeing you again."

The white haired girl let out a laugh, shaking her head, "Sweetie, do you hear yourself? If you walk out that door, I may never take you on a mission again. I can just ask Aveline to come, maybe even Carver if he can get the day off. I'd convince myself that I don't need you anymore. I'd probably go chase after Isabela for that matter. Do you really want me to do all that?"

For some reason, Fenris could only imagine her with Isabela. A light blush graced his cheeks. He cleared his throat, standing up, "Hawke, you're asking a lot of me. I've never been in a real relationship. You're the first woman I've ever…" he trailed off, the blush darkening, "So I'm new at this."

Adela stood as well, crossing her arms across her chest, "Well, first of all, it's frowned up to run out on your lover right after she wakes up. Secondly, you don't bring up silly excuses for the pointless leaving. You have a lot to learn. Please, Fenris. Let me teach you," she whispered, closing the gap between them, placing a hand on the side of his face.

She made a point. Maybe his life coming back to him would be easier if Adela was there to ease the pain. He placed one of his hands over hers, closing his eyes. She felt so warm to the touch. Last night had been the first time he'd slept through the night in a long time, it was true. She was good for him, and it seemed that he might be good for her. He opened his eyes to see blue eyes watching him in anticipation. He leaned down, about to kiss her. At the last second he diverted, kissing her on the forehead instead. He placed her hand at her side, and without another word, turned to leave. He heard a sob echo through the entry way as he shut the door. He fooled himself into thinking it was just the dog.

Outside, the sun was just rising. The day was just beginning for those that lived in Hightown. Fenris saw the shopkeepers bustling around, setting their wares out for the day. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, since the weather looked good for the day.

The walk back to his house had never felt so long.

Hikari: …did I just manage to make that scene more depressing? If so, I have some insane skills. I swear I'm the only person that can butcher the prompt "love" in that way.


	9. Obsession

Hikari: Yeah for more reviews! I've kind of given up on having a set date to update this xD I kind of just want to update whenever I finish one, which means I might upload three in a day and then no more for a few weeks… just let me know if you mind or not!

Gator- Ah, leave Zevran alone! It's my fault! *laughs* And I'm glad you enjoyed Under the Rain- I think it's my favorite so far!

This story is based on number 71 "obsession". As soon as I saw it, I thought of Anders… so now you get to meet my first of many warrior Hawkes. This is Luna. I'm hoping to work on a fanfic of my current Hawke, a mage named Moira (who romances Isabela), but I also want to work on an Awakening fanfic with my human noble Silk… who knows. Enjoy!

Luna and Anders were known for their fights. The whole group knew all about how much violence went on between the pair. Each of them had their own ideas of who won. Fenris said that there was no way the weakling mage could overpower the warrior that even rivaled his strength. Isabela said that Luna played weak every now and then. The pirate was Luna's best friend, which just made the group shut up. Most of them didn't want to hear about the sexcapades that took place in the Hawke manor.

One night was worse than the others, however. It happened right as they were about to fall asleep. Anders, as usual, tried to pull Luna to him. And Luna, as usual, rolled to the other side of the bed. Instead of rolling to wrap his arm around her stomach, however, he sat up. The warrior rolled back over, giving him an odd look, "Something wrong?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Anders shook his head, letting it drop, "This isn't good for my health, Luna."

The red head sat up completely, letting the blankets rest at her hips. Her green eyes fixed him with a hard gaze, her tattoo of the same color crinkling around her eyes, "I thought we established that long before you ever moved in, Anders. Come on, just go to sleep," she turned to lie back down, but he stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

Luna tried to just shake him off, but it wasn't enough. He pulled her back, causing her to fall into his chest. She was so off balance that it took him little effort to flip her around, getting right into her face, "Luna, listen to me," he growled, a characteristic that Luna had banned from the bedroom. She told him he could only be rough during sex; it made for some interesting nights, "Justice is just barely below the surface. You're everything that he-I hate. I'm scared that one of these nights he's going to strangle you without a second thought, saying that you did this to yourself, since you let me in your home, into your room and into my bed. Please, Luna. Something needs to change."

The warrior just fixed him with one of her straight glares, "Let me go, Anders. You were the one who asked to live her. I just honored your request. You can move back to your little hovel at any time. No one is stopping you." With that, she finally got out of his grasp, throwing herself on the bed before pulling the covers back up to her neck.

Anders wasn't done, though. He all but pushed the girl out of bed, causing her to tumble onto the ground, taking most of the blankets with her. She lay there for a few seconds, causing Anders to worry that he might have actually hurt the girl, "Luna?" he asked, crawling to the side of the bed and looking over the side.

Suddenly, she was on him, her fingers on his throat. She ground one of her knees into his stomach, choking a cough out of the mage, "What the hell are you doing, Anders? I thought we understood each other in all this!" she shouted, tightening her grip.

Right as he was about to pass out Anders got a burst of strength. He grabbed Luna by the shoulders and rolled over so he was on top of her, pinning her hips to the ground with his knees. She groaned, the pain causing her to shut her eyes, "Don't you dare close your eyes," he hissed, his eyes starting to glow, "Look at me!" She obeyed, glaring up at him with all her might, "You are no good! You are evil! You are everything I hate!"

Luna recoiled one of her hands from his neck, using it to slap him right across the face, "Go the hell away, Justice! This is between me and Anders!"

"This involves me as well!" the spirit shouted, "I live in here! I have to watch you two during your little trysts. I have to hear his thoughts about you. You are no good! You are worthless!" And then, for the first time ever, Justice actually started to try and end Luna's life. His hands found her neck, gripping as hard as he could. The warrior choked out a breath, clawing at his hands. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out, going limp in Anders/Justice's hands.

That snapped him out of it. Anders dropped the girl on instinct, crawling back off the bed and staring at the girl. His breathing became heavy, almost to the point of hyperventilating. One of his hands found his heart; it was racing a mile a minute. What had he just done? "Luna!" he cried, returning to the bed and to the girl's side.

He leaned down, pressing his head to her chest. It was faint, but he felt a heartbeat. He placed his hands around her neck, right in the marks that were starting to form. His hands glowed blue, starting to heal the marks.

"Get your filthy magic off of me," she croaked, her voice strained from the pressure on her vocal chords.

Anders instantly stopped, not wanting to get thrown across the room. Again. He sat back on his heels, staring down at her mournfully, "Luna, I'm so sorry…" he faded off, drooping his head in penitence.

Luna struggled to sit up, coughing air out of her crushed wind pipes. If looks could kill, Anders would have died a thousand deaths. "You said you were under control," she hissed, "You said this would never happen. How can I trust you now if you just tried to kill me?"

He had no words. She was right. Justice had won control of him for a short amount of time, but it was enough. If he hadn't gotten control when he did, Luna would have been dead. He would have killed the one woman he loved. "You can't," he rasped, feeling tears at the back of his eyes, "You can't and you shouldn't. I'll move out tonight, just go back to sleep."

Anders rolled off the foot of the bed, but Luna stopped him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit back on the bed. Without looking at him, his replied, "No." That was all. Just one word, but it made Anders happier than he'd been in a long time. He turned around, wrapping his love in a tight hug. She didn't look at him in the eyes, but a light blush graced her cheeks. Luna was so tough skinned, but Anders was the one soft spot in her life.

"I love you, Luna," he whispered into her shoulder.

She finally wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead on his broad shoulders, "I love you, too," she said, melting into him.

Hikari: They aren't my favorite pairing, but I do like these two. It's a rivalmance (If you couldn't tell), and Luna has the aggressive personality type. She's really cruel and to the point. She sides with the Templars until the very end, when she switches sides because of Anders. My idea for these two (based on the banter after the first time they have sex in game) is that Luna is a bitch to everyone except Anders (and Fenris- but that's a different story). I have a couple other stories planned for these two, but don't expect many. My little ginger templar/reaver isn't going to get much love from me…


	10. All that I Have

Hikari: Again with no reviews… oh, well. It's been a little longer than usual for me, huh? Seems so odd to not have updated on Sunday or Monday, but it's dead week. I already had this one typed up almost completely. I just needed to add to it. So here is the story based on number 92 "All That I Have."

He wasn't expecting her to jump out at him, but he should have. She did it every time he left. He was probably just too deep in thought to notice the human sitting in a tree. Suddenly, he was on his stomach with his face in the mud.

"Hawke," he growled, not moving.

The girl pouted, grinding her elbows into the elves shoulder blades, "I thought I told you to call me Adela."

Fenris rolled over easily, throwing the mage off his back, "You have to earn that," he said, sitting up in the mud, "You got me all dirty."

Adela stuck her lower lip out, "Will you let me clean it?"

This question seemed innocent enough, but Fenris' hands clenched into fists, "I'll clean it," he muttered, standing up and offering her a hand, "Come on. There's a river no far from here."

The white haired girl followed in silence. When they got to the river, Fenris started to pull his armor off. He set his breast plate down to get at the rest of his armor, but when he reached down to grab it, the plate was gone. He flipped around to see Adela further down the stream, scrubbing at the breast plate. Fenris, now wearing nothing but his under clothes, stalked towards the girl, "Give it back, Hawke."

She ignored him.

"Give it to me, Hawke."

She continued scrubbing.

"Dammit, Hawke!"

She glared up at him, scrubbing the last of the mud off the breast plate, handing it back to him, "There," she muttered, "Have it back."

The mage took off down the river, disappearing around the bend before Fenris could follow. He sighed, putting the rest of his clothing in the river under rocks. Then he headed after Adela.

He found her throwing small fireballs at fish. When she did hit one she used the water around it to pick the fish up and drop it next to her. She already had four fish sitting next to her. She glanced up at him, but didn't run like he had expected. He sat down next to her, watching her shoot the small flames at the frenzied fish. When the creatures finally fled, Adela continued to fling fire at the water. Fenris had learned that she did this when she was upset. He waited until she stopped, not wanting to get burned. She finally ceased and let her hands fall to her lap. She continued to stare at the river, not saying a word. Fenris took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her shoulder, not saying anything. Adela shook a little, as if she were holding back tears. Fenris rubbed her upper arm, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You didn't need to clean my armor. I figured you had something better to do with your time. Like fishing for dinner, apparently."

Adela just sighed, ignoring Fenris' sad attempt at humor, "It was my fault. I was just trying to help."

Fenris wrapped his other arm around her, folding her into a sort of hug. He turned his face so his nose rested on her cheek, "I know that now. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Adela nodded, still looking at the water. It had been almost a year since the pair had split from the rest of the group. Isabela had taken Anders somewhere. Merrill went in search of another dalish clan and maybe someone who would understand her blood magic. Aveline returned to Fereldan, hoping to serve under King Alistair, taking Carver with her to help the Templers there. Varric had been the last to leave. They'd been separated during an ambush. Fenris had found Adela at the meeting place, but Varric hadn't been there. They'd waited a week for him. He never came back. Adela wanted to wait longer, but Fenris finally got her to leave. They hadn't crossed paths with anyone friendly since.

The pair was slowly making their way to Fereldan. The trip was harder than they had expected. Every time they got close, someone was at the border, preventing them from crossing over. They were getting close again, but with this most recent fight, Adela knew that Fenris would want to camp out for a while. He knew that travelling strained both of them to the point of breaking. He never said it, but sometimes Adela got the notion that he want to leave.

Fenris seemed to sense this. He tilted his head to the side so his eyes were in her line of sight, "Hey, what else is wrong?"

"Are you really going to stay with me?" she whispered, tears brimming to her eyes.

He gave her the most confused look he could muster, "Hawke, I promised to be by your side. I don't break promises. You should know that by now."

Adela glanced down at Fenris' wrist. He was still wearing that silly red scarf she'd asked him to wear. It was ratted and falling apart, but he refused to get rid of it. He said it was special and wanted to keep it until it fell off, "I guess I know," she said, "but it's hard to believe that someone like you could ever love a fugitive like me."

Without skipping a beat, Fenris replied, "I was a fugitive for a while. I know what it's like to be on the run. I guess I like the feeling. Why else would I be here?"

Adela finally smiled, curling up in Fenris' lap. He ran his bare hand through her hair, smiling down at the girl, "Did I really need to reassure you of all that, or was this just a plot to get me to say how I felt?"

Adela smiled up at him, "That's up to you to decide," she giggled, lifting one of her hands to rest it on his face, "I really do love you, Fenris. You've been there for me for the last eight years. I just wish you would call me by my first name."

Fenris paused, looking across the river. He swore he'd heard something. A rabbit hopped out of the underbrush, causing Fenris to crack a small smile, "Anything you say, Adela."

A broad grin graced the mages face, "Now just do that more often and I'll forget you never called me that."

He leaned down, kissing her gently on the forehead. He murmured a line in a language she didn't understand, causing her to cock her head to the side, "What was that?" she asked.

"You are all that I have," he replied, kissing her on the lips before sitting back up straight, "You know, leaving my clothing unattended probably wasn't the best idea. We should head back."

Fenris stared off to the side for a moment before realizing that Adela was making the cat like grin she so enjoyed taunting him with, "What?" he asked, but his question was answered soon enough. She sat up quickly and put all her weight on his chest. He knew she must have used forced magic, since there was no way she could have pushed him back otherwise.

"Or we could just stay here," she grinned, tracing his lyrium markings, "You know me. I always have something else on my mind."

Fenris was all too happy to oblige her.

Hikari: I wonder if I can go three stories without mentioning sex *laughs*.


	11. Cat

Hikari: So… almost a month since I posted my last short. Oops. Sorry about that. I have four different stories that I'm working on right now, but I keep writing on different ones. Finally finished this one, but I've been reading The Hunger games, so I've been doing other things. Hopefully I'll get to work on some more during my break. Anyways, this short is based on number 23, "Cat". Hm… I wonder who this story involves?

Anders thought it was just another ordinary day in Kirkwall, but there was quite the commotion in the house. He opened the door tentatively, the commotion getting louder.

"For the love of Andraste, keep still!" a voice yelled from the balcony of the inner room.

Anders froze in the doorway, raising one of his eye brows. That sure sounded like Artemis, but who was she yelling at? She normally didn't care about Harree, unless he'd gotten on the bed again. The mage strolled into the main part of the house, realizing that the enchantment boy and his father weren't there. He really was late if they'd already gone to bed, "Art?" he called, heading up the stairs.

"Hold on, Anders! I'll be down in a second!" she yelled back, her voice sounding extra strained and even slightly scared, "Don't come up! It's a surprise!"

Anders stopped mid-way up the stairs, sighing to himself. If she'd gotten him a templar to kill, he was going to give her a talking to. Killing templars was fun, but only if it was outside. They couldn't have the stupid "guards" blood traced back to them. He stood there for a few moments, listening to his girlfriend cursing at some unforeseen force before he finally gave into curiosity and walked up the rest of the steps.

He found her with a small ball of fluff in her arms, struggling against it. Anders stood there for a while, watching the adorable display. Artemis, the strong willed dual blade wielder, was being scratched into submission by something that probably weighed a couple pounds. Scratched. The mage jumped into action, quickly taking the cat from the girl, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" he said, concern furrowing his brow.

Artemis sighed, a sad expression on her scratched up face, "It was supposed to be a surprise. I was trying to get her into the bed so when you came up to go to sleep you'd be surprised by her…" she trailed off, her eyes down cast. "It was silly, wasn't it?"

Anders shook his head, wrapping the arm that didn't have a kitten attached to it around her shoulders, kissing her on the forehead, "No, it wasn't silly. It was incredibly sweet. I'm touched that you went to the trouble. If you could lock Harree out of the room for the night, I'll be even more touched."

She auburn haired girl smiled slightly, but it disappeared quickly. She called her mabari to her, locking him in the library. He whined as she walked away, but he was getting used to it. After all, Anders had been living in the house for almost three years. The dog just needed to adjust.

Artemis made her way back to their room, where she was met with Anders laying on the bed, playing with the kitten. She leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the picture. Maybe the scratches really were worth it, "Come here, love," the mage said, gesturing to her with his free hand, his other hand tickling the kitten's belly. The last surviving Hawke had never really been around a kitten before. Harree had been a rarity; the other refugees from Lothering normally didn't have pets. She watched her lover and the kitten playing for a bit, her smile growing slightly. He'd been so upset recently that it was good to see him happy again.

"Let me heal your wounds," Anders said, snapping the rogue's attention back to the reality. She obliged him, pulling the top of her house dress off so he could get at the scratches cover her arms, chest, neck and face. He openly laughed at her, causing her to pulling her dress back on, a dark blush on her cheeks, "Hey now, it's only funny that the kitten got you so bad," he said, resting the free hand on the side of her face, a slight blue glow sealing the scratches. He was able to heal most of the angry red marks, but soon he realized he needed his other hand, and the kitten was chewing on his thumb.

The kitten was soon hoisted in the air and deposited into the girl's lap. At first, Artemis tried to push the small thing away, but she quickly froze and set a calm hand on the creature. Instead of attacking her recently healed hand, the kitten simply started purring as the woman's chest was healed. Anders made short work of her surprising numerous wounds, but he quickly learned that he wasn't getting his present back anytime soon. The mistress of the house was far too engrossed in playing with her. She even presented the newest member of the household with a small brown object- "The merchant said it was a special treat for cats"- as Anders watched. He laid back down on the bed, his honey colored eyes watching her with joy. It took her a few more minutes of playing with the kitten to see the look on his face. "What?" she asked, not used to being stared at. Normally he wanted something when he fixed her with such a gaze.

"Isn't she my gift?" he asked, causing the girl to jump. She quickly picked the kitten up and handed her to him, but the kitten only whined in response, "No, she likes you. Don't worry about it. I'll have plenty of time to play with her when you're not here. Someone needs to stay with her for the first few weeks."

Artemis laid next to Anders after pulling her dress back on, placing the kitten between him and resting her forehead on his. She closed her eyes, mindlessly stroking the soft fur she'd never felt before that day, "So, what are you going to name her?"

It only took him a moment before he whispered, "Silk."

She opened her eyes, fixing him with a confused look, "The Hero of Fereldan? The Hero of Kirkwall is going to name her kitten after the Hero of Fereldan? Have you gone mad?" she asked, laughing quietly before she stopped, noticing the deadpan stare fixed on her.

"She was one of the first friends I had outside of the circle, sweetheart," he said, his hand running up and down her side. The hand stilled at her waist for a moment before pulling her to him, their hips meshing together. Their newest pet was all that kept their chests apart, "I find it appropriate. She had a kitten in her home before it was destroyed. She'd enjoy the compliment."

Art, slightly flustered by the contact and what she was feeling of her lover, forced out, "King Alistair has requested an audience with me. Would you please come with me and introduce me? You met him, right?"

Anders was slightly started by the question, but he finally got his composure, "Anything for you, love. Now, will you let me name my cat Silk?"

She shrugged, not really able to form proper words. He saw just what he was doing to her and smirked, "What, is this bothering you?" he asked, readjusting his hips ever so slightly so that they ground against her's for a moment or two before stopping. She whimpered, training her eyes on "Silk" to distract herself from the growing heat pooling in her lower regions, "Should we feed her?"

In an instant, he was on her, his legs straddling her hips, her wrists pinned to the bed, "She's young. She won't understand what's going on. We can feed her after. You were just on a two week mission in Sundermount and you expect me not to jump you?"

It took all of Artemis' strength (because no matter what she did, Anders would never admit she was stronger. He always used magic to help him, though. She could sense it), but she finally freed one of her wrists, gently pushing Silk away from the couple. The kitten, apparently exhausted from attacking her owner, curled up on the other pillow, yawned widely once, and then fell asleep. Anders grinned slightly. It took Artemis a moment to realize it was because of how cute the kitten was, not because of how he finally had Artemis where he wanted her. His hold released, giving Artemis enough time to flip him onto his back without any magic hindering her. She grinned down at him, sitting back on her heels, "What did I tell you about shoes on the bed? You haven't listened since the first time I let you in this place," she said, smiling devilishly as she slowly and painfully unlaced his boots and took them off.

Later, Artemis lay on Anders' bare chest, watching Silk snooze peacefully, "Harree is never coming in this room again," she stated bluntly, causing a laugh to emit from Anders, "I'm serious!" she continued, turning her head to face him.

"If Ser Pounce-A-Lot could stand up to a darkspawn, I'm sure Silk can stand up to a mabari," he reassured her.

"It's not Silk I'm worried about," she snorted, "It's Harree. He'll be worse off than before you got to me."

The pair dissolved into a fit of laughter before finally closing their eyes and going to sleep. It was the first peaceful night the pair had shared in a long time. And it would probably be their last.

Hikari: I am seriously loving this couple. I mean, Luna and Anders are great to write for, but Art and Anders make me go "D'aaaaaaaawwwwww! D8"


	12. Innocence

Hikari: I am so sorry for taking so long with these o.o The holidays are so hectic in my household. So this story is based on number eight, Innocence. There's a thing, somewhere, that says that anything can be set in a high school. So I did it 8D *shot*

It all started the day of the fireworks incident. Everyone knew who had let the fireworks off in the school, but none of the teachers wanted to admit it. The culprit had left her calling card at the scene of the crime. It would have been easy to pin her down and give her detention. It was the "getting her to detention" part that made the teachers' hair curl.

17-year-old Artemis Hawke stood at the end of a bank of lockers, smirking to herself. Her best friend, Isabela Rivain, stood across the hall, laughing, "Art, you have a way of getting into trouble," she laughed, clicking her tongue ring against her front teeth.

Artemis crossed her arms across her chest, pushing herself off the wall. Her razored, chin length hair was vibrant purple today, setting off her brown eyes. Her two eye brow rings and lip ring were colored the same as her hair. The red in her nose stud clashed grandly with the rainbow on her face. Her ears were, as per usual, lined with silver rings, all leading up to the industrial in her right ear. Unlike her friend, Isabela was a little more discreet. Her hair was natural black and wavy, falling gracefully across her shoulders. Her only facial piercing was a nose stud that matched her best friends and, of course, her tongue. She had a few holes in her ears, but the majority of her holes were covered with clothing. She told people that asked that she had her belly button pierced, but there three others somewhere and that they would have to use their imagination to figure out where.

The girls linked arms, exiting the area together. They entered the quad to cheers from their followers and admirers. Isabela dropped back, joining the cheering and allowing Artemis to take her joking bows. One of the teachers entered the quad from another entrance, barking at the students to shut up. Artemis ducked behind one of the tables near her, chatting with the skaters there. It was then that she saw him.

He was sitting with the other athletes, laughing about what had probably just happened. He had long, shaggy blonde hair and a 5 o'clock shadow worthy of a college student. He was wearing a V-neck shirt that showed off his toned body. Artemis propped her chin up on fist, a cat-like expression replacing her cheerful one. Isabela instantly saw and followed her friend's gaze, smiling herself, "Newest conquest?" she asked, a knowing glint in Isabela's eyes.

Artemis giggled, hitting her playfully on the arm, "Come on, I've been with one guy!"

"Who walked out on you!" Isabela finished, rolling her eyes. It was a secret between the girls, but it still weighed heavily on Artemis' mind. Her first boyfriend had been sweet and kind, but his attitude changed quickly. Right after the first time they slept together, he left her, claiming stupid reasons. They'd tried to stay friends, but it hadn't worked. Without really thinking about it, Artemis turned around and glanced over her shoulder at one of the tables in the shade. Fenris Tevinter, her ex-boyfriend, was staring at the tattoos on his arms, his hair hanging in his face.

She flipped back around, fixing her eyes on the delicious ,"He's in the past, Izzy," she said, her calm demeanor washing over her once more, "This new hottie is my future."

One of the female skaters chimed in, "You're staring at the blonde guy sitting with the swimmers, right?" she said, pointing at the boy Artemis had been ogling, "That's Anders Fels. He's one of the lifeguards that works at the pool. I've heard he wants to be a doctor."

The boy sitting next to her snorted, "You're joking, right? I've heard he's off his rocker! That he'll do anything if it's in the name of justice or good or whatever! Good luck with him, Art."

Isabela gave Artemis a pointed glance, "Do you really want to get involved with another damaged guy? You saw how well that turned out with Fenris."

Artemis sat up straight, frowning slightly at her friend, "I've made up my mind, Isabela. I'm going to bed that boy, and it doesn't matter what you say," she grinned, a triumphant smile on her face.

The black haired girl smirked, "Atta girl, Art. Make me proud."

By the time the lunch bell rang, Artemis already had a plan formed in her mind. She ditched the last period of the day to check all the classrooms, looking for her target. She found him in one of the math rooms, fighting to stay awake. She watched him for a few moments, but quickly dropped back out of site. She waited outside of the room, picking at her nails for the remaining minutes of class. One of the hall monitors caught her, but as soon as Artemis gave her name, the monitor walked off.

The bell rang at the end of the day, causing Artemis to straighten up. She watched as the students filed out, talking about their weekend plans and cheering that it was Friday. Anders was the last to leave the room, still stuffing his books into his backpack. Artemis stopped, her breath catching in her throat. He was far more attractive up close. She fell in step behind him, looking nonchalant. Right as Anders stopped at his locker, she set her plan into action.

Artemis swung around like she was going to talk to him, but timed it just right. Anders swung his locker open, slamming it into Artemis' face. She was accustomed to a little pain; after all, she'd met Fenris while burning herself setting a homecoming posters on fire.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Anders asked, grabbing Artemis by her upper arms, his face full of concern. She was almost about to pass out just from looking at his face.

She gave him a faked woozy look, channeling her inner drunk, "Huh?" she asked, pretending like it was difficult for her to keep her eyes open. She was going to make it even more believable, but she wanted to still look attractive. Her target looked a little straight laced, though. Maybe all her piercings would turn him off…

"Here, I've got some things in my car," he said, suddenly picking Artemis up. The girl was startled, almost dropping her act of being in pain, "I'm trained in first aid. My name is Anders. Is it okay if I help?"

Artemis nodded, closing her eyes to fake a headache, "Damn, you're strong," she said, groaning.

To say the pair got a few stares would be an understatement. Not a single person in the school (save for the skaters and Isabela) would ever put the two together. They made it to Anders' beat up Honda in no time. He somehow managed to get the back door open while still holding onto Artemis. He set her down on the seat and pulled a first aid kit from the front seat, pulling out some bandages and cold compresses, "I have no idea how I didn't see you," he said, cleaning the blood off her forehead and disinfecting it. The alcohol caused her to hiss. The sting was not something she was used to, since her normal sense of "healing" was to tough it out or ignore the pain, "Especially someone so b-" he stopped, blushing slightly.

Artemis smiled coyly at him, "What am I?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Beautiful?" he offered, the blush darkening, "I have to say, I never thought facial piercings would be attractive. I always thought they were for the people who got in trouble."

A sudden realization struck the girl: he had no idea who she was, "Well, I am a trouble maker. I just don't get punished for it," she said, "My name is Artemis Hawke. You've probably heard of me?"

Anders froze. His hand was on her forehead, applying the bandage, "Hawke?" he said, his eyes widening. She smirked. "Are you related to Bethany?"

Wait. What? That was not the question she was expecting, "Yeah, she's my little sister," Artemis said, tilting her head to the side, "But you do know who I am, right?"

The boy shook his head, "I've only heard your last name. Bethany was in my CPR class a few months ago."

Artemis smacked herself in the forehead, instantly regretting it. She groaned, sinking her head between her knees, causing Anders to fret over her some more, "What was that for?" he asked, inspecting the wound.

"I'm a freaking legend at this school!" she all but yelled up at him, "I'm the girl that just set those fireworks off in the hall! I let goats lose in the school last week! I've pulled more pranks in this school than any student could ever dream of, and I've never served a second of detention for it!"

He shook his head, shrugging, "I'm sorry. I've never heard of you."

Artemis glared up at him. How could someone so hot be so obnoxious? "I was thinking about using the pool for my next prank. Poor the right mix of chemicals in to make anyone who swims in it blue. No one would suspect a thing until they got out," she said, making it up as she went.

Anders twitched, glaring up at her, "Leave the pool alone. It's poor enough as it is. They don't need to fix your mistakes as well."

There. She got his attention, "Well, how about you try and stop me?" she quipped, leaning forward so her nose was a few inches from his face, "Try me, Blondie."

Anders didn't lean away from her like she expected. Instead, he just looked her straight in the eyes with a look of distain on his face, "You, miss, are not a nice person."

With a quick glance over him, Artemis saw just what she knew would happen, "And yet I still turn you on."

Apparently he hadn't seen just how happy his body was to have her near him. The perma-blush on his face turned even darker as he glanced off in a different direction, his hand still holding a cold compress to her forehead, "How are you feeling?" he asked, hoping the subject change would allow him to calm down.

"Better, now that I've done what I accomplished," she smirked, wrapping her slender fingers around his wrist, "Well, one more thing."

Before he could protest, Artemis planted a kiss on his lips. She expected him to bite her or pull back, not kiss her back. She was more surprised than he was when they parted, her brown eyes blinking blankly at him, "Wha…" she started before she could finish.

"Just because I don't know who you are doesn't mean I don't know you," he whispered, "You're the girl that dated that emo Fenris last year. He was actually happy. Someone would have to be brain damaged not to notice a happy emo kid. I'd have to be lying if I said I wasn't jealous."

Artemis opened her mouth to say something snarky back, but he placed a finger over her lips. She instantly stopped trying to do anything. He pulled her phone out of her pocket, his touch actually making her blush slightly, "Here's my number," he said, replacing the phone after he was done with it, "Call or text me if your head starts to feel worse. I'll come over as quick as I can," he murmured.

He had to be one smooth operator, since the next thing the purple haired girl knew, she was sitting on her old hand-me-down motorcycle from her father, totally dumb-founded. She stared at her reflection in her helmet, not entirely sure why her cheeks were so red. She wasn't the man eater Isabela was, but she was a flirt. And yet a single kiss and a few lines of flirting from one hot guy had her acting like jell-o. She was so deep in thought that her best friend's sudden appearance almost made her throw her helmet across the parking lot in fear.

"So, is he good?" the dark haired teen asked, her lips curling up in her signature smirk, "I saw you," she jeered, leaning on the front of Artemis' precious ride.

"I'm still trying to work my brain around the whole thing," Artemis said, jamming the helmet down on her head to hide the blush. Isabela took that as her cue to put her own bedazzle helmet on and get on the bike.

As Artemis started the bike, Isabela yelled over the noise, "I'm not done with this conversation! You're going to dish on that boy as soon as we get to your house!"

Artemis just shook her head, waving back at her friend like she cared. Art knew that, as soon as they got to her house, Isabela would be all over Carver, Art's little brother. It happened every single time, but for once, Art didn't care. At least it would keep her from talking about the best kiss she'd ever gotten.

Hikari: I was going to make this longer… I might write more modern stories based on some of my other Hawkes. Nike would be a freaking crime boss, wouldn't she… cripes.


	13. Expectations

Hikari: Figured I'd get this up while I was thinking about it. This is based on number 33, "Expectations". This story includes my dalish warden, Sydony and my second mage Hawke, Moira.

Merrill was used to seeing new faces in the alienage. It seemed like new elves were coming in every week. She normally greeted them with kindness as best she could, but they always seemed surprised to see her. It was odd to have a dalish living in the city. Many of the city elves even asked her how to get to her tribe or any of the tribes for that matter. Merrill would normally smile and tell them how to get to her tribe. Later, she would see the same elf stalking around the alienage with a broody expression on their face. She probably needed to stop sending other elves to her tribe. They seemed to have enough as it was.

She was always on the lookout, though. Every time she saw a flash of silver hair, she was on the elf in an instant. She'd gotten word from Fereldan that Sydony, the Warden Commander, had disappeared to Antiva after she got a major city and the keep destroyed. She constantly heard complaints under the humans' breath about the "terrible" job her old friend was doing. This baffled Merrill. Mahariel had always been so level headed and kind when she was with the dalish. Merrill blamed the humans she was with, as well as that lover of her's. Oh, everyone had heard about Sydony and Zevran. It was the primary reason for the Warden Commander's disappearance. Merrill figured that the two had run off together, but then Zevran showed up in Kirkwall. Now she wasn't so sure…

As soon as Merrill returned from the battle with Corypehus, she collapsed on her bed. She hadn't expected to get thrown around so much. Unlike Hawke, she wasn't strong and stable. Her magic wasn't based in force. She rolled onto her side, staring at the ceiling. She wished she could live somewhere else, but at the same time, she didn't want to. Fenris talked about how hard it was to go out in the day time in Hightown. He was constantly stared at and called names. He often bragged about just how many faces he'd bashed in, but Merrill could only think of how hard it would be for her. She was still having issues detecting sarcasm, what with Moira slipping it into everything. It seemed like Isabela really was rubbing off onto their fearless leader.

Suddenly, the mage got a very bad case of restless leg syndrome. She rolled off her bed and grabbed her coin purse. Maybe she would buy a flower or two? Her house always seemed so dreary to her. She strolled out of her door, smiling kindly at everyone she passed and offering a greeting. Most of them were returned, but there were still those that thought of her as strange.

When she reached the market place, she had another moment of thinking she saw Sydony. She glanced where the silver streak had been and froze. There, talking to Anders, was her old friend. Merrill shrieked happily, sprinting at the taller elf. She nearly impaled herself with one of Sydony's knives while throwing herself on the woman's back, "Mahariel!" she shouted in glee.

It took her a moment to realize something was wrong. She removed her arms from around Sydony, taking a step back. Why wasn't she saying anything? They used to stay up until daylight talking about nothing. Now, seven years later, she wasn't saying anything. Merrill started to shake. "Sydony?" she murmured, remembering how she hated being called by her last name, "What's wrong?"

She glanced at Anders, but he simply fixed her with a pointed gaze. He had spoken of knowing Sydony, saying she'd been loads more fun than the other wardens he'd had to deal with. Realization dawned on Merrill; Anders had told Sydony she was a blood mage.

Sydony opened her mouth, her dark brown eyes burning with anger, "Get away from me, you demon," she snarled, clutching her hands into fists, "Anders told me what you've been up to in the last few years. I'm glad I saw him. Otherwise, I may very well been your friend."

"Sydony, you don't understand!" Merrill shouted, drawing attention from the merchants and shoppers around her, "If you would only let me explain, then-"

A loud slap echoed off the high stone walls. Merrill hit the ground, holding her throbbing cheek in one hand. Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes, "There are no excuses," Sydony growled, "Blood magic is blood magic. I pray to the Creators that you die from this mistake, because they only know that the Keeper would take the fall. Of all people, Merrill…" she faded off, a moment of sadness crossing her face, "I thought you were different. But apparently, I was wrong. All you mages are the same. Well," she turned to glance at Anders, who was giving her a look, "It's demons or spirits that turn into demons."

Merrill, now openly crying, just picked herself up off the ground and brushed the dust off her armor. She bowed to Sydony, and through her tears, forced out, "It was good seeing you," before running back towards the alienage.

Sydony sighed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Thank you for telling me," she said, turning to face Anders, "I'm too old for this. Damn, it really has been over six years since we parted ways. How have you been?"

Anders shook his head, patting the Warden on her shoulder, careful to avoid the blades, "You amaze me, Syd. You really do. You know all about Justice, but you still think I'm okay."

Sydony rolled her eyes, "I knew Justice, remember? He had a stick up his ass, but he was a fine guy. I'm honestly not surprised that you two ended up merging. You were headed to where you are now, you just didn't realize it. Hey, did you say Isabela was around? I'd love to see her again."

The mage snorted, "You continue to amaze me. Maybe Hawke will be with her. You should meet the hero from up here. She's quite the fire cracker."

Sydony fixed him with a deadpan stare, "Is she a mage?"

The corner of Anders' mouth twitched, "Yes?" he said, as if it was a question, "But she's also dating Isabela! She can't be that bad, can she?"

A hallow laugh escaped Sydony's lips, "Are you kidding? That pirate slept with me, Zev and Leliana. At the same time! What kind of standards are those, Anders? Now, if it had been you instead of Leliana…" she faded off, raising one of her eyebrows at him and smirking.

The offer was tempting to him, but he knew Justice would probably strangle the girl, given the chance. She was only in Kirkwall to try and find Zevran, since she'd received word of the former Crow's movements. Anders was trying to keep her away from the politics as best he could. If she got one whiff of what Meredith was doing, Sydony would be on it in an instant. She hated all mages, save for apparently Anders. It probably had to do with the fact that she'd used him to "relieve stress" during her time at the Keep. Not that he'd complained, but it was a different time. He shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Sweetheart, I'm a different man. You wouldn't like me like this."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, "You people. You know, I met Fenris."

Anders' blood went cold. He almost stopped moving, but the fact that Sydony was watching him convinced him to keep moving. He gave her an expression somewhere between a grimace and a smile, "Did you now?" he said, cursing his inability to keep a straight face.

She laughed her light, tinkering laugh that didn't match her appearance or her personality at all, "It was three years ago, Anders. I was passing through Kirkwall on my travels. I caught him stalking out of Hawke's house. He was… fun," she said cryptically, though Anders saw right through it.

He removed his hand from around her waist, "I'm not touching anything that bastard has," he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "The Hanged Man is the door on your left. I'm heading back to my clinic."

The dalish elf grabbed Anders' arm, dragging him back to face her. She pulled his head down so she was looking right into his eyes, "Don't tell me you honestly want to just say goodbye and leave it at that? If so, then you really have changed." She planted a small kiss on his lips before letting go of him and leaning against the door to the tavern, "You'll know where to find me."

Anders just stared at her as she disappeared from view. That elf really was quite the mystery to him.

Inside, Isabela was just barely starting to get drunk. The sun was setting, so she had no reason to be ashamed. Tonight, Moira sat next to the pirate, staring sadly at her cup, "Can't we just drink at my place?" the gray eyed mage asked, "Fenris gave me a few bottles of the wine Danarius left behind. I've tried some and it's pretty good."

Isabela smacked her on the back, causing the pale-skinned girl to spit out what had been in her mouth, "Live a little, Hawke! You only live once, yeah?"

Moira shook her head, her short black ponytail wriggling back and forth, "You continue to amaze me, Isabela. I'll indulge you, I guess. But next time," she pointed a finger in Isabela's face, "We're drinking at my place."

"Isabela!"

The woman twitched, not really sure how concerned she needed to be about someone knowing her name. She turned around slowly, ready to break someone's face, but she suddenly smiled, "Sydony! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Moira surveyed the elf, instantly realizing that she was another of Isabela's conquests. She shook her head, taking a quick look at the woman. She was just what Isabela liked: pretty. Good thing Moira knew Isabela wanted more. She watched the two chat for a short time, keeping her anger hidden. It had been so long since Isabela had strayed. No way was she letting someone else take her Isabela from her. The conversation was innocent enough as it was just two friends reuniting after almost a decade apart. Moira continued to stare into her "drink" until she heard her name.

"…and this is my girlfriend, Moira Hawke!" Isabela said, gesturing to the mage.

Happy for a break from the disgusting swill, Moira offered the elf her hand, "Any friend of Isabela's is a friend of mine. But not like that!" she instantly realized what the statement could mean as she threw her hands up, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sydony laughed, "I like her," she said to Isabela. "She's alright for a mage."

Hawke had heard that sentence before. Fenris had only said it every day about Hawke. She raised one of her eyebrows, slightly confused, "I sense a childhood trauma."

The elf smiled grimly up at the human, "My parents were killed by shemlen mages when I was little. I've never met a mage I liked sense, save for Anders and possibly now you, depending."

Moira nodded, "My father was a mage. He died about a decade ago, a few years before the Blight. My mother was killed by a blood mage three years ago."

That wiped the smug look off Sydony's face, "I'm… sorry," she stuttered, her chilly demeanor completely gone, "I guess even regular mages are touched by blood magic up here."

"You have no idea," Isabela snorted, knocking back the rest of her drink, "These days, every mage and his mother is a blood mage. Anders and Moira here seem to be the only ones that haven't made any deals with demons."

The conversation quickly switched back to more normal topics, but the seed had been sewn. Sydony left after Moira related her journey up Sundermount whilst looking for Zevran and how disappointed Isabela had been when she hadn't gotten to go. The elven rogue waved the two girls off, wishing them the best on their travels.

When she was finally out the door, Isabela smiled up at Moira, "See? I didn't try and have sex with her. I'm growing up!"

Moira shook her head, staring mournfully into her drink, "Isabela, my love, you will never grow up," she took a long swig from it, finally feeling the effects of alcohol starting to get to her, "And I like you that way."

Hikari: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I feel like an awful person . Sydony was my bitch play through, and you can see it here! Anyways, I have no new stories started, so it may be another long time before I update.


	14. Two Roads

Hikari: So, I decided to do another Origins story, since it's been a while. This has been sitting in the back of my folder since midterms last terms. I forgot about these stories. There were three of them that I hand wrote during my classes. Two I finished, and the third I just finished typing up. I'll post one a day, maybe two. I dunno.

This one is based off of number 44, Two Roads. It features my first Warden Raine Tabris during the Awakening plot line, when the only companion I had was Anders.

"So, how do you know the king?"

Rained jolted, realizing that she'd zoned out staring at the fire. She glanced up to see Anders sitting down beside her. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her cheek on them, "He used to be a Grey Warden," she said, "We were the only Wardens in Fereldan until recently. You must have been on the run- I visited the circle during the Blight, near the beginning. I would have remembered you."

The mage raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh? Am I that special?"

She laughed, pushing him playfully in the arm, "I'd remember someone so much like my boys," she replied, suddenly looking depressed again.

Seeing the pained expression on her face, Anders tilted his head to the side, "You wanna talk about whatever's bothering you?"

Rained sighed, stretching her legs out so her boots were right next to the fire. The drakeskin protected her skin, "I…I'm married."

Anders froze. He'd heard some interesting issues before, but that was a new one, "Who's the lucky guy?" he forced out.

"His name's Zevran," she said, playing wth some of the coals in the fire, "He's an ex-Antivan crow. I met him when he tried to kill me. I was sleeping with Alistair at that point. But Zevran… he was sweet and kind. I cheated on Alistair. And then I left him."

She turned to look at the mage and wasn't surprised to see his mouth hanging open. "How do I process all of that?"

"I'm a terrible person. Just go with that," she muttered, her dark eyes staring into the dying fire.

Anders touched her arm, causing her to recoil, "You are not," he said. His concern caused her to glance up at him. He looked sad.

"Dammit, Anders, if this is just a plot to sleep with me, so help me Maker, I'll-"

"I'm not," he murmured, "I just want to hear why this Zevran guy isn't here with you. Is he not a warden?"

"Zevran would never shorten his life like that," she sighed, "He's in Antiva, I think. I don't know. He just up and left the week before I returned to Virgil's Keep. I was getting ready to search for him when I was called to the Keep."

"So… he left you? And you're married?" Anders asked.

Raine pursed her lips, one of her hands digging through the pockets on her armor, "Yeah, it was just the two of us, so it isn't official. He doesn't want to," she pulled her hand out of a pouch, holding a small silver ring with red stones, "Pretty sure he stole it, but it's only the second thing he's ever given me," she pulled her red hair back, revealing a single ornate earring in her left ear.

Anders finally saw an opening. He leaned closer to her, examining the earring. She felt his breath on her throat, causing her to recoil, dropping her hair back to her shoulders. As soon as she moved back, though, Anders lost his grip. His hand on the earth slid out, and he knocked her over, finding himself with his face in her chest. He expected her to push him away, to get mad or even to hit him. Instead, when he lifted his head, she kissed him, her hand winding up in his hair. He was surprised to begin with, but quickly recovered, crawling up her body to grasp her face in his hands. A small moan escaped her lips, surprising him. He recoiled and realized it was a groan. She looked like she was in pain, "Is this really a good idea?" she asked, not removing her hand from his hair.

"Are you asking me?" he asked, not entirely sure how to respond. He had a beautiful elf right in front of him, and she looked about ready to rip her armor off.

She sighed, resting her forehead against his, "No, I was asking myself." Her blue eyes fixated on his as she drew closer, her lips meeting his. That was answer enough for him.

The two had been alone for so long, that it was a wonder this hadn't happened before. The mage wrapped an arm around her back, running the other one down her hip to her thigh, causing her to wrap both legs around his waist. He lifted her up; carrying her to the tent they shared. If they were doing this, they weren't going it in the dirt. That would be another time.

Later, they lay under one of Raine's blankets. Anders had a rather pleased expression on his face, but Raine just looked conflicted. Anders rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around the elf and bringing her to his chest. She nuzzled into his side, enjoying the warmth of his body. Above everything else, she'd missed the warmth of another body. At that exact moment, she didn't care about Zevran. Maybe, if it turned out well, she could stay with the silly mage. His antics were questionable, but weren't Zevran's? And she got the feeling he wouldn't leave her, at least not for a while. She figured he would realize what being a Warden meant and cool off.

But Zevran…

Raine stared at the man's chest as it moved in time with his breath, "Anders?"

"Mm?"

"What now?"

She could feel his heart beat quicken, nervous, "Well… I don't know. I like us the way we are. We can keep it this way?"

Raine couldn't even begin to decipher that sentence. She decided to just let it ride. After all, she'd done the same with Zevran. That might not have turned out well, but she knew she had something to hang over Anders' head: His now shortened life span. That, and she was his Commander. He seemed to like women in places of power. "What way do you mean?" she asked, an impish smile barely hidden on her face.

"The…" he stopped, glancing down at her face, the same smile spreading across his face, "Well, let me show you," he purred, flipping her onto her back and burying his face in her throat.

Zevran could go screw all the whores he wanted. Raine had an attentive mage, something she'd never been with before. And who knew? Maybe she'd like it at the Keep.

Hikari: So, if you couldn't tell, the two "roads" were who Raine could stay with. In this one, she decides to stay with Anders, but we all know that could never work . Basically, after she saves the cities, she realizes that she could never leave Zevran, no matter how big of an ass he is sometimes. But then there's the whole issue with him sleeping with Isabela years later… but that's another story.


	15. Templar

Hikari: So I think comic-ninja-whoot over on deviantart gave me this prompt, but I'm not so sure. Basically, it's what would happen if Hawke's family died when she was young. Read on to find out what happens!

It was just another boring day for Cormella. Leaning against the wall of the Gallows, she could see the entire courtyard from her past, but she was bored out of her mind. She almost wanted a blood mage to be brought in, just to give her something to do.

"Knight-Captain Cormella!"

The orange haired girl flipped around, mildly surprised, "Yes, Cullen? Something to do, finally?" she asked, her face brightening slightly.

The man shook his head. It was almost a comedic routine with the two. Cullen would try and get Cormella to cool off and be serious, and Cormella would just laugh him off and continue acting like an ass, "There's a man requesting an audience with you. He'll only talk to you, he says."

Cormella nodded, "Thank you. Where is he?" When it came to business, Cormella was sometimes serious. She and Cullen had been friends since their recruit days, but Cullen had always been resentful of Cormella's talents. When the circle of Fereldan was overtaken by abominations, they were both locked into cages. Then Cormella's cousin, an Amell and Grey Warden, had come along. Cullen had confessed his crush on the girl accidentally, calling his feelings a mistake. Cormella's cousin had run off, extremely hurt by this and in tears. She'd had the same feelings for him.

Later, when Cullen finally decided it was okay to like a mage, Cormella's cousin gave her life to save everyone else's. She'd sent Cormella a note right before the final battle, detailing how she'd fallen for one of her companions, and how she gave her life to save his and to prevent very dark magic from being used. The end of the letter was written directly to Cullen. She said that as she walked into the final battle, her thoughts would be of only him. She still loved him. When Cormella gave him the letter, Cullen swore he would never make the same mistakes again.

Cullen pointed across the courtyard at an armored elf. Cormella rolled her eyes, "City elf?" she asked.

"He apparently lives in Hightown. I didn't know they were allowed houses there," he replied.

Cormella shot him a disapproving look, "Hey now. Keep an open mind. I'll go talk to him. Stay here and watch," she eyed the sword on the elves back, "I don't want this to get messy."

The ginger strolled across the courtyard, catching the attention of the elf. He moved into the sunlight, causing her to suddenly recognize him, "I know you," she said, wagging a finger as she approached, "You were the elf that told us about that Magister. No wonder you're living in Hightown. I gave you his house as a reward."

The man nodded, bowing slightly, "Thank you for that. It has made my time herein Kirkwall easier. But I have another problem that I wish to bring to your attention."

Cormella crossed her arms across her chest, "What now?"

"I have information on a mage in Darktown," he said, "An apostate. He knows who I am, though, and I figured you could help. "

Cormella gestured at her armor, "I can't either, ser. Unless…" she paused, glancing back at Cullen, "I could go out of armor. I may be Knight Captain, but I'm new as well as Fereldan. The mage may not recognize me," she flipped her arm out, sighing, "Before I get too involved, I would enjoy knowing your name, though. I'll need back up, and you'll provide it."

The elf looked like he wanted to protest, but he sighed, slightly defeated, "My name is Fenris. You are Cormella Hawke, correct? Cullen has told me about you. Your family was killed when you were young, so you grew up in the chantry." He suddenly stopped talking, biting his lip and blushing, "I apologize. I just wanted to know more about the woman who helped me get rid of my former master. Female templars are rare, and to have a female Knight Captain, Knight Commander and Captain of the Guards… Kirkwall is an unusual place."

Cormella grinned, "I'm not as hard as Meredith or Aveline. I have a very… warm soft spot."

Fenris' blush got darker, causing him to turn away and cough, "Well, when shall we go?" he forced out.

"Tonight," Cormella replied, "I'll get Cullen to cover my duties. He'll understand."

The two stood in silence for a few moments, but it wasn't just a silence. Cormella propped her hand up on her hip, her eyes roving up and down Fenris' body. His cheeks got darker and darker until he finally forced out, "I'," before briskly walking away.

Cormella returned to Cullen, a smug expression on her face. Cullen shook his head, "I will tell you what I tell the recruits: Keep it in your pants."

Cormella patted Cullen on the back, "You know I found ways around the vows. Have fun with your virginity."

Before Cullen could protest, Cormella continued, "I need you to take over my duties for tonight. Fenris found an apostate in Darktown. I'll be going with him to bring the mage in."

Cullen shook his head, sighing, "Have fun with that. I'll cover for you."

Cormella gave Cullen a mock salute, making him roll his eyes before they parted ways.

That evening, Cormella blended into the shadows of a building, watching the lowtowners walking by. She saw a few of her templars walk by, but her ability kept them from seeing her. Finally, as she was about to give up and head back to the Gallows, Fenris appeared at the end of the alley. She watched him for a few moments before exiting the shadows, catching his (startled) attention, "Take me to the apostate. I'll sneak in on him. You guard the exit."

"How did you…" he tapered off, noticing the bow and sheath of arrows. "Ah, a rogue."

Cormella smirked at him, "I have quite a few moves you may like." Even though she was behind him, she could tell he was blushing, "My templar armor restricts my movements. It's a wander I was selected for Knight-Captain."

The two travelled in silence for a short time before Fenris finally said, "I think you deserve it. You came from nothing."

Despite herself, Cormella blushed slightly, "Thank you," she whispered.

"We're here," came the response.

The templar froze, pulling the small dagger out of her hip pocket, "There may be others," she whispered, eyeing the open wooden door, "Who is this apostate?"

"He should be the only one in there. I had this place staked out. He never allows patients to sleep there, for fear of a terrible injury coming in late at night," Fenris paused, "But why is his door open?"

"Who cares?" Cormella whispered, "He was probably careless. Stay here, guard the exit. I'm going in."

Before Fenris could stop her, the templar was in the shadows and out of sight. Fenris groaned, shuffling back into the shadows himself, "You should never sneak up on a mage, Knight-Captain," he murmured, readying his blade.

Inside the hovel, Cormella stood pressed against the wall. The mage had a client with a major laceration on their leg. She couldn't see the mages (he was obstructed by a makeshift curtain), but she saw the magic and heard the voices. A short while later, the child and parents left, thanking the mage for his work.

She heard a groan from behind the curtain, "Maker, let me sleep!"

Wait… she knew that voice. The light was so dimmed beyond the curtain; she couldn't even see his face when he shut the door. She slowly followed behind him, his back slowly illuminated by the torch near the curtain.

When he put the torch out, she nearly gave herself up by groaning. She wanted to see him before she "caught" him. Too late. He lay down on the cot, face up, but she couldn't only make his face shape out of the darkness. In one swift motion, she disabled the darkness around her and pressed the knife to his throat.

"Sit up slowly," she growled, revealing her third side. The side that only mages saw.

"Who…? Who is that?" the mage almost squawked.

"My name is Knight Captain Cormella Hawke. I have proof that you are an apostate. Please act calmly. I do not wish to harm you," she pulled a small match out of her hip pack and lighting the torch. A shriek emitted from her throat.

Anders stared back at her, looking just as confused and terrified, "Cormella?" he asked, sitting up and pushing her blade away, "When did you become the Knight Captain?"

"When the job opened up. I was selected to be Knight Captain here, and Cullen transferred to continue working with me. We're the only Fereldans," she said, sheathing her knife and sitting on the next cot over, "How did you get here? I thought you were a Grey Warden, like my cousin."

Anders snorted, rolling his eyes, "'Was' is the key word. I knew I could be doing greater good. So I came up here."

Cormella shook her head, "So you picked the most templar infest city?"

It took him a moment to realize just what was going on. By that point, it was too late. The next thing he was aware of, an arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. Again, he was confused. From five feet away, she should have been able to hit his heart or leg, something to slow him down. He tried to stand, but his legs felt like must, giving out beneath him, "Poison," he hissed.

"Paralysis poison," she corrected, replacing her bow and wrenching the bow out of his shoulder, "A few of the mages in the tower developed it for me. It freezes the muscles below the neck. You can't run or do magic, but I can question you."

Anders growled, lifting his head off the ground to glare at her, "How can you do this to me? We were friends in Fereldan! I have never hurt an innocent before!"

"You are an apostate," she snarled, "As Knight-Captain, it is my duty to bring you back to the circle. And knowing you, we'll find some very incriminating documents here. Now, will you answer questions, or am I wasting my time here?"

"Go screw yourself," he spat back, his eyes a light with fire.

The archer flinched, the remark hurting more than it should have. She reminded herself he was just another mage, and calmed down. "Fenris!" she called towards the door, earning a confused look from Anders, "Can you come help me?"

She heard the door open and close, and the elf appeared on the other side of the curtain. He stared at the mage on the ground, smirking approvingly, "Well done, Knight-Captain."

"Please. Cormella," she said, offering the warrior a small smile.

"Oh, get a bloody room," Anders growled from the ground, earning him a kick in the ribs from the elf.

The archer propped her hands on her hips, "Could you possibly help me carry him? I'm agile, not strong. And I figure you can carry him back to the Gallows." She stared down at her old friend, a look of almost regret crossing her face, "I'm sorry it came to this, Anders. You should have stayed in Fereldan. I would have never been able to chase you there."

He laughed hollowly as Fenris threw him over his shoulder, "You're not sorry. You're a templar."

Cormella stared sadly at Anders' back, earning her a confused look from Fenris, "I'll… tell you later. For now, to the Gallows."

The trio travelled in silence. Occasionally, Cormella would catch Fenris staring at her, but he always quickly glanced away. By the time they got to the Gallows, Anders was beginning to wiggle his fingers and toes. When they reached Meredith's office, he was starting to kick his feet slightly.

"Knight-Commander, I have a present for you," Cormella called, opening the door without warning.

The trio found their Knight-Commander sitting behind the desk, a perplexed expression on her face, "Cormella, what have you brought me now?"

"Put me down this instant, you bastard!" Anders yelled, causing Meredith to raised one of her eyebrows.

"Is that the mage from Darktown?" she asked, rising from her desk, a look of contentment on her face.

Fenris dropped Anders on the ground, allowing the mage to stand up on his own, "We found him in his clinic, performing magic."

"I suggest the right of Tranquility be imposed immediately," Cormella suddenly said. The other three people in the room gave her an incredulous glare, "What? He's a dangerous apostate. He has Grey Warden training. If he doesn't want to be with them, then he needs to be put down. It's too dangerous to allow him to keep his powers."

She couldn't even look at Anders. She knew he would be wearing the same hurt expression he wore the days she took him back to the circle. "I agree," Meredith finally said, "I'll take it from here, Knight-Captain. This man has been a wanted criminal for many years now. Thank you. You may leave."

She bowed to her Commander before turning quickly from the room, motioning for Fenris to follow her. It took her to be all the way in her room with Fenris before she broke. She slammed her fists against the door, sliding down the wood before a strangled sob escaped her lips. Fenris, not entirely sure what to do, just sort of stood in the middle of the room, near the foot of the bed. "Dammit," he heard, then, suddenly louder, "Freaking dammit! It should have never come to this! He never should have come to Kirkwall. I took this position so I didn't have to worry about killing those I knew!" A round of violent sobs ripped through her body, leaving the sarcastic girl in a state of exhaustion. She finally got a hold of herself, rubbing at her eyes for a few minutes before she finally stood and turned to face the elf that had helped her, "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that."

Fenris shook his head, utterly confused, "What just happened? Did you know him?"

Cormella nodded, sitting on her bed and motioning for Fenris to join her, "He was one of the mages from the circle in Fereldan. He was always so happy and cheerful. It was a nice departure from the gloom and doom I got from most of the mages there. My only friends were Anders, Cullen and my cousin," she forced out a sour laugh, "But then she died, Anders joined the Grey Wardens and Cullen went off the deep end. So I transferred up here. I thought I would get away from the mages that I knew. I guess it didn't work," she faded off, staring at her feet as they wrung the carpet around her feet.

There was a moment of silence between the two, causing Cormella to flip the throw run completely over in her restlessness. Finally, Fenris spoke, "What you did was commendable. I don't know anyone else who would have the courage to do what you did. It says a lot about someone who would do that."

"You mean betray a friend?" she asked hollowly.

Fenris shook his head, his eyes still trained on the ground, "I mean make the right choice."

It was such a simple statement, but it still brought a smile to her face. She closed her eyes, her right hand finding his left, "Thank you. That means a lot."

They sat for a few seconds, her hand on top of his, such a simple touch, but there was something there. When she opened her eyes again to glance at him, she saw that he was watching her, "I wish I had come to you sooner. I have never met a stronger person before, Knight-Cap-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, smiling slightly, "Please. Cormella."

He blinked at her, a startled expression on his face. She found the look cute, "Um. Yes, Cormella," he forced out, as if the name was a foreign type of food, "Would you… would you consider seeing me again?"

It took her a moment to process what he was asking her. Finally, in response, she clutched his hand in between hers, pulling him forward so his nose touched her's. She saw the blush across his lips, which just spurred her on even more, "You can see me now," she whispered, "But maybe a little differently?"

She was expecting him to pull away or maybe even say something awkward, not what actually occurred. He pressed his lips to her's, his free hand wrapping around her head and digging into her short hair. It was a kiss of need and passion, not the chaste little kiss she had expected from the boy. She swung her legs into his lap, gripping the back of his neck for dear life. They finally broke apart for need of air, their breath short and labored, foreheads pressed together, "Is that what you had in mind?" he asked huskily.

"You have no idea how amazing that felt," she whispered back.

"How about you show me the other ways you want me to see you?" he replied, wrapping his other hand around her waist, pressing her stomach against his, "And I'll show you the ways I want you to see me."

Cormella decided she no longer needed to breathe. Oh, how she was going to enjoy telling Cullen about what she did in her room. But at that moment, all she could truly focus on was the muscular elf over top of her; his lips in places that made her feel amazing.

Suddenly, she rather liked being a Templar.

Hikari: That was way too much fun… Kinda want to do some more alternate reality words, after doing modern day with Artemis and now a different turn out with Cormella. Oh, well. I feel like these are getting better and better… as well as longer and longer. Please review; I'd love to hear what you guys think! If you don't have anything to say, a favorite is just as nice to see! Thank you all for reading this, it really does mean a lot :)


	16. Wine

Hikari: So the prompt for this one came from Saphiera12 over on deviantart. She also drew a picture for it, so you should go check her out! The prompt is after the story.

She wasn't much of a drinker until she met Fenris. Right after they parted ways for the first time, he'd slipped her a note, inviting her to drink at his place. They'd both gotten black out drunk, which was fun for Cormella to explain to her mother. She'd claimed it was just a late mission, but her mother smelled the alcohol on her. Cormella had to swear it would never happen again, but she continued to go drinking with the elf. She just came up with excuses, like staying with Isabela (who would vouch for Cormella every time). Cormella had found Fenris a fascinating elf, and he seemed to take an interest in her. Their talk normally dissolved into witty banter or blatant flirting. Just the way Cormella liked it.

Now, it was six years after the day Fenris had joined forces with Cormella. The archer in question was laying across a couch, her boots hanging over the back, her face near the ground. A bottle of wine was still in her hands, some of the purple liquid inside, but she kept having issues getting the alcohol in her mouth instead of on her face. Finally, after watching her struggle for a few minutes, Fenris pulled the girl off the couch, sitting her up correctly on the furniture, "You cannot drink upside, Hawke," he said, take the bottle out of her hand and taking a swig of it himself.

Cormella squawked, flailing for the bottle, "Give it back! You said I could 'ave it!" she slurred, actually hitting Fenris in the face. Her eyes widened as she shuffling back to the edge of the couch, curling herself around her knees.

The elf rolled his eyes, giving her a pointed look, "Hawke, if that could hurt me, I wouldn't be a very good warrior." He surveyed the cowering girl for a second before handing her back the almost empty bottle and going to look for another one. She'd just taken the last swig when she heard a frustrated scream from the other room. She froze, slowly turning around to see an angry Fenris stalking into the room, "Hawke! Where did you get that bottle?"

The ginger shrugged her shoulders forward, cowering slightly, "The cabinet in the other room," she murmured, sucking on the top of the now empty bottle.

Fenris glared at her, "You mean in MY room?"

She cowered against the couch, trying to sink into the threadbare piece of furniture, "Well…yes?" she replied, almost as if it was a question. She didn't like it when Fenris got angry. They still hadn't talked about what had happened three years before, and Cormella was always too scared to bring it up. Sometimes, like this instance, she wondered why she hadn't tried to find someone else.

He stalked toward her, looking like he was going to choke her. She squeaked when he got closer, shutting her eyes to the world. She wasn't expecting what happened, though. She felt his bare hand on the side of her face, trying to get her attention. She tentatively opened her amber eyes and looked up at the man she loved. With that serene, concerned look at his face, she couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry," she said, leaning into the hand that was quickly pulled away. She hit the couch on her side, giving him a confused look. Well, that was until she saw the blush. Her face took on an almost cat like appearance as she sat up on her heels, leaning forward towards him, "Does touching me bother you that much?" she asked, reaching up to touch his face.

He grabbed the hand out of mid-air, a startled expression on his face. She instantly recoiled, afraid they would have a repeat of the last time she touched him like that, when she slammed her against a wall and nearly gave her a concussion. He recognized the look in her eyes and turned away, throwing another log on the fire. Cormella sighed. Well, she just ruined the evening. That was for sure.

She tried to stand up, picking herself up to leave, but she suddenly pitched forward and down, landing right on Fenris. But it wasn't his chest that she slammed into. Oh, no, it was something lower.

Both of them reacted. Cormella flailed backward, landing on her ass, and Fenris leaped back, his eyes wide. She giggled, the alcohol in her system suddenly kicking in again, "I swear, I didn't mean ta do you!" she laughed again, "I mean that, not you! I did mean to do you!" she chortled before falling onto her back.

To say Fenris was blushing would be an understatement. He was fire engine red at this point, his eyes the size of saucers. He shook his head, shooing away the feelings that lay dormant inside of him. There was a drunken Hawke on the floor of his house, talking about sex. He needed to get her out of there, or she was going to be naked soon.

He coughed, glad he didn't feel the need to vocalize everything, like Isabela did. "We need to get you home, Hawke," he said, leaning down to pick the girl up.

"PIGGYBACK!" she all but shrieked, causing the fugitive to jump back, a startled look on his face. She sat up, cringing at the head rush before her goofy smile returned. She held her arms like a child, smiling gleefully.

It was all Fenris could do not to sigh so deeply his neck blew out. Sometimes, he really hated this woman. This, however, was not one of those instances. He knelt down, allowing the girl to climb onto his back, even though he was positive he was going to feel it in the morning. She kept kicking him in certain places he didn't want to be kicked. When she was finally on his back, he hoisted her up, wrapping his hands around her thighs. He felt her nuzzle against the back of his neck, and the blush was right back on his face. "Erm, Hawke, could you stop that?" he asked, hip checking the door closed behind him. Outside, the air was cool. He stayed alert, truly afraid that they would be attacked by streets thugs. Many men wanted Cormella dead, and those that were crafty knew how much she went to Fenris' house. If there were attacked with her in the state she was in, he wasn't so sure they would make it out alive.

Cormella, on the other hand, had other ideas in mind. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly and around his hips even tighter. He was very aware of her knees, which met in the center of his body. He groaned. Was she doing this on purpose, or was he going insane?

"I like you," she mumbled into his ear, followed by a hiccup. Fenris just blushed harder. Was she serious? Did she think he didn't know that? He couldn't respond. He just couldn't.

"Has anyone told you how handsome you are?" she hiccupped, her short hair brushing against the back of his neck as she adjusted her head on his back.

His first thought was to reply that yes, in fact. Cormella had said it the first day they met, and Isabela enjoyed bringing it up. Instead, he responded with, "You're drunk."

Cormella sighed, nuzzling into his neck to the point of him almost wanting to drop her and run. She was getting him very agitated, and he really didn't like it. Well, that was a total lie. He liked it; he just didn't want it to happen. Her voice suddenly took on a very grumpy tone, "Why's all the wine gone?" she quipped, almost sounding sober.

"Because you found my stash," he replied, a low growl in his throat, but a blush still on his face.

"I love you."

He froze, thugs be damned. Had she really just said that? He turned around, ready to ask what was going on, but he found her asleep, a small sound like a cats purr emitting from her lips. He smiled, continuing to the empty house that she lived in. When they got there (Fenris pulling his spare key out), he laid her in her bed, pulling her armor off. He knew she wouldn't wake up. Her alcohol sleeps were more like comas.

As per usual, before he left, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I love you, too, Cormella."

Hikari: Fenris has to carry Hawke Piggyback style while she's flirting with him making him blush and also saying at the end,"why's all the wine gone?"and Fenris says,"cause you found my secret stache."

Thanks for reading!


	17. Gray

Hikari: Based on number 19 "Gray". Because we call know, Sebastian could never love a woman who loves another woman ._. Sometimes I just want to smack that boy. Moira is the only character I've created that doesn't have a tattoo or some sort of mod to her. She's such a pretty Hawke, too. Leandra looks just like her, except with gray hair . Anyways, enjoy.

He wasn't quite sure how it'd started. He remembered how he'd met her. She had helped him in a matter no one had been willing to get involved in. She had given him a smile when everyone frowned at him. To begin with, she was just a friend. Now, thought, she was something more.

Sebastian watched the beautiful apostate that was leading them through a cavern, even though Fenris was giving her directions. The prince felt honored to be there; his skills were normally overshadowed by Isabela. A twinge of jealousy shot through his chest. Isabela had broadcasted her night with Hawke for everyone to hear. Sebastian had then realized he couldn't give Moira everything she wanted. He should have known from the first time she flirted with him. He should have showed her that there was more to love than sex. They could have been amazing.

As if sensing his thoughts, Moira turned around, offering the archer a dazzling smile, "You've been quiet," she said, "Are you okay?"

Sebastian nodded, unable to form words. Those eyes. No matter how he looked at her, he was always drawn to her eyes. When he first met her, he thought they'd looked like stone. As he got to know her, though, he realized they were twin storm clouds, full of deadly beauty. She was sweet and innocent to those she cared for, but a monster to those who were on the wrong side of the law. She was fiercely protective of her friends and family.

If only she wasn't an apostate.

The idea had been gnawing at the edge of his mind since the first time he'd seen her fight. It would be a lie to say she wasn't strong and a lie to say she wasn't noble. It wasn't fair, but it was the law.

"If you keep staring at her ass, she's going to notice."

Sebastian jumped, his heart leaping into his throat, "I wasn't staring," he mumbled, not making eye contact with Anders, "It just happened to be there."

The male apostate snorted, "Uh huh. The last time I used that excuse, she hit me. Trust me, chantry boy- you don't want to get slapped by a force mage."

As if sensing she was being spoken of, Moira turned around, "Is there a problem, boys?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest, "We're supposed to be looking for slavers. Or do you not want to help Fenris? Shut up, Anders," she finished, causing Anders to snap his mouth shut.

"Sorry, we were just chatting," Sebastian muttered. He glanced at Fenris, who was giving the archer an amused look. Sebastian had always liked him. He'd had a hard life, but he was managing to do right with what the Maker had given him. While Fenris often fought with Sebastian about his faith, Sebastian knew that Fenris secretly agree with him.

"Hadrianna should be up ahead," Fenris said, finally taking the lead and drawing his maul, "Leave her to me. The rest of her minions are all yours."

Fenris continued ranting on, causing Moira to fall back in stride with Sebastian. A light blush graced his cheeks. Did she know what was going through his mind? "You seem preoccupied," she muttered, resting a comforting hand on his arm. Anders quickened his pace, shooting Sebastian a knowing look. The mage slung an arm around Fenris, which caused Anders to become airborne and thrown to the ground. Moira just sighed. She knew better than to get involved, "So…?" she asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind is all," she replied, not sure if he should shrug her hand off or not, "You should be more concerned with Fenris. Who knows what he'll do with he sees Hadrianna? You also may want him to stop killing Anders."

Moira flipped around to see Fenris about to cut Anders' head off. She dropped her hand from Sebastian, pulling her staff from her back. She shot a stream of cold from her hand, freezing the elf in his place. She sighed, stalking up behind Fenris, whose face was still open, "I told you, no killing each other!"

"He touched me!" Fenris snarled at the mage.

"I will turn this expedition around if you try anything again," Moira said, giving him an unamused expression. Fenris instantly calmed down, though a low growl emitted from his throat. Moira let out a stream of fire from her hand, purposefully burning through part of Fenris' armor. She sighed, turning back to Sebastian as Fenris yelled at her until Anders got his attention, "What on you mind, Sebastian?" Moira said.

"I've just been… a little distracted. It's sort of a gray area," he responded, returning Anders' pointed gaze with a glare.

Moira shrugged, picking her pace up to lead the group again, dragging Fenris away from Anders.

Sebastian fell back into stride, sighing. The Maker truly had a sense of humor. If anything, this just made his faith even stronger.

Hikari: I love Sebastian...'s accent. I seriously do not like his character. He's fun to torment, though. Anyways, I've been working on more original things, so you may not see many of these anymore.


End file.
